A Purple Illusion
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Their past troubles behind them Tommy and Zedd attempt to move forward and focus on their lives together. Unfortunately not everyone is happy about this. -complete-
1. A Purple Illusion

Disclaimer – I still don't own them. It's so unfair.

Author's Notes – I totally changed the outline for this. And if you recall Zarek is the name of Dark Spector's long gone son who Zedd at one point and time loved. If you don't recall go back and read 'White Dream' and 'Black Reality'.

Thanks to chylea3784 for telling me how to start this story off. It so wouldn't be posted today if she hadn't given me the Valentines Day idea.

Summary – Their past troubles behind them Tommy and Zedd attempt to move forward and focus on their lives together. Unfortunately not everyone is happy about this.

o

A Purple Illusion

Zedd

o

(Hayley's CyberCafe')

Smiling as I head into Hayley's café feeling fairly certain that this is where I will find my mate considering he should have been home from his unnecessary job an hour ago and was not, I push past the group of exiting teenagers only to stop short as the redhead's redecorating smacks me square in the face.

Looking around the once fairly attractive computer and coffee stop with distaste I take in the now hanging hearts, cutesy animal cut outs, and abundance of red and pink which is currently assaulting my vision. And not even blood red either. "What prepubescent girl threw up in here?"

"I'll thank you not to insult my holiday decorations." Breezing past me Hayley moves to the one remaining clear wall, beginning to deface it quickly with more things of the pink and frilly nature.

"Holiday decorations? Have you lost your mind woman, what ghastly earthen holiday could possibly require the need for such hideous decorations?"

Turning from her task to raise a disbelieving brow, she shakes her head. I hate that look. "You're kidding right?" Sighing when I choose not to respond she continues in a put upon manner. "Valentines Day Zedd, its February fourteenth." Valentines Day?

Quickly skimming through all of the holidays which Tommy had taken the time to inform me of, this one I realize is not one of them. "Well it must not be of great importance because Thomas has yet to tell me of it. Though if these sorts of decorations are what is required for it I can perhaps see why he's neglected to give any information."

Finishing in her task of uglifying the last wall of her business, the woman moves to stand by me, hands on hips. "Look I'll admit the whole cutesy thing isn't really the greatest of ideas for decorations, but it is tradition and my customers have already been asking why I waited so long to do it this year. Business is business Zedd."

Understanding this a bit better as I am all about business when it suits me, I nevertheless continue to plead my case. "But this cannot be good for business as a whole human. It will hurt your profits if your cliental ends up vomiting up their meals from the hideousness of the décor."

Head in hand she moves back to the main bar where I finally see my mate has planted himself with a book and cup of coffee. "Tommy get your boyfriend out of my café before I stick his head in the blender."

Not even bothering to glance up from his book, his response is absent and lackluster. "You know the more you make that threat without carrying it through, the less effective it becomes."

Frowning at his lack of usual pep I move to the empty seat beside him, sliding into place and running a soothing hand down the very tight muscles in his neck. "Naw I still believe she'd do it, human females are after all quite unpredictable and crazy you know."

"Mhm." Nose still buried in his book he gives a small nod, clearly listening but yet not really.

"What are you reading?"

"'Travelers in the Mesozoic', it's one of my old field guide books. I'm start the unit on fossilization next week and wanted to review some things." Dinosaurs again. Always with the dinosaurs this one. I swear I still blame Zordon for his fascination in those over grown, long since deceased reptiles.

"Pet, you just spent eight hours at work, why don't you relax for a bit. Have something to eat, make fun of your little friend's suddenly lack of style where decorating is concerned, come back home and let me get you out of that god awful tie."

"My tie is not god awful."

Rolling my eyes and waiting for him to elaborate with a return insult to my own attire, namely the leather pants, I find myself sourly disappointed when no such comment comes. He really must not being feeling well.

Staring at him intently for a moment and trying to feel out just what might be wrong through our bond I'm quickly stopped as brown eyes quickly leave his page only to return just as fast. A knowing command following his glance.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to feel me, nothing's wrong." Which in human terms means everything is wrong. Right then.

"Rough day at work?" Giving a nod of thanks as Hayley sets a cup of coffee in front of me without interrupting, I keep my focus on Thomas, hand still resting on his neck.

"No. A lot of kids going on about Valentines Day plans and not really listening to my lesson, but beyond that was a typical day." Ah there's that Valentines Day thing again. Well if he won't tell me what's got him in a slightly down mood I suppose I could at least learn a bit more about this latest holiday.

"What is this Valentines Day thing anyways? What sort of plans and events occur on the fourteenth that humans see fit to make such a fuss about this thing? And why exactly haven't you told me about it before? You were so excited about our first Christmas together, even Thanksgiving was fun despite the blood drenched history behind it. Why keep Valentines Day a secret?"

"It's not a secret, it's just not important." Interesting.

Refusing to give in now, partly due to his guarded answer, I press on just a bit, my hand coming down to cover the current page he's reading. "It must hold some importance to your species for everyone else to be making such a to-do about it."

Sighing and setting his book on the counter he finally turns to look at me, though not in a very happy manner. "It's not important. It's just another random holiday invented by the greeting card companies to sell worthless merchandise that no one even wants to begin with, but that people feel compelled to buy as meaningless gestures of supposed love. It's a waste of time and effort." Tone bitter and edged with emotion that I'm fairly certain he does not want me to see, he removes my hand and goes back to staring intently at his book. Okay then.

"So you're supposed to buy cards and presents for loved ones? Like Christmas?" I rather enjoyed Christmas, why on earth would that be so much fun and this not? Well aside the clear lack of taste in decorations this time around that is.

"No not like Christmas, Christmas is supposed to have some sort of meaning behind it, Valentines Day doesn't. It's just a stuck in day people decided to make a holiday."

"But people enjoy it, yes? As the human said her customers became a bit upset when she'd not put up decorations, and as you pointed out even your students are getting themselves all worked up over plans for it. So why don't you tell me what you'd like us to do and I'll make it happen…well unless it's decorating the house like this, because I'm just afraid that would do permanent psychological damage to the both of us."

Finally closing his book completely and apparently realizing I am not going to drop the matter, he pushed his mostly empty cup aside before turning to give me a look of exasperation. "I don't want to do anything. Like I said it's a pointless day filled with love sick teenagers, and pointless activities. It's a waste of time, money, and effort." Shaking his head he's quick to change tactics when it looks as if I'm about to continue the argument. "Look can we please just drop it and go home already? You're right I have been working for eight hours straight today and I'm just tired, I can read the rest of this later."

Wanting nothing more then to press him to tell me just what is wrong as this is not his normal behavior even after the bonding, I nevertheless give a nod deciding to let it lie for the moment. "If wish."

"Good." Standing and pulling his keys from his pocket he gestures towards the door. "My jeep's outside, did you walk here or bring the Mustang?"

"Mustang. Tell you what you go on ahead and I'll swing by Pizza Hut and pick up some dinner on the way back, alright?"

"That's fine, just no anchovies this time. I like fish but not on my pizza."

"Alright." Pity I rather like those little creatures. "See you at home then." Watching him go with a wave I wait until he's out the door before turning to his listening but staying out of it friend. "Why does he hate Valentines Day?"

Groaning and beginning to clear his spot the redhead was clearly expecting my question. "I can't tell you that, he'd kill me."

"Tell me or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, you know the more you use that threat the less effective it becomes." Clever. Still though I will not let it go, not until I at least figure out why he's in general all of the sudden unhappy.

"My mate and your best friend is unhappy, I need to know why to correct it. Tell me Hayley." Using her name, something I do not do unless very serious about something, I watch as she suddenly pauses in her cleaning to give me a bit of a curious look.

"You really want to know that badly?"

"I do."

Heaving a sigh and returning to the tasks at hand she at least begins speaking as she works. "Let me ask you something first. Do you have holidays on eltar?"

Confused as to what this has to do with the matter at hand I still give a nod in response. "Yes, not the same as your earth holidays, but we do celebrate certain things."

"Right, and it's more fun to celebrate with people you love and care about right?" Another nod makes her continue. "Has there ever been someone that you really cared about, not Tommy, but someone else before him that you were with or had a crush on that you maybe wanted to spend the holidays with?"

Narrowing my eyes as this is a rather touchy subject I answer in a guarded manner. "There have been others before Thomas, yes. Though they are no concern to me now that I am with him. He is my consort, my mate, his happiness is my top priority."

"Not that I'm not happy to hear that, but try to think back for a minute to these others, just for a minute. Have any of them been less then pleasant. Maybe you wanted to be around them to give them your attention your care but they didn't want it or want to return it? Maybe it was a bit more noticeable around the holidays?"

-oooooooo-

(Eltar 7,500 yrs ago…)

_Looking around my shared dorm room, I can only hope that Zordon stays gone for at least another few hours. He said he was going to see little miss what's her name in the female dorms, Rina, Rebecca, Renee, Rita? Blah, who cares so long as he doesn't return before Zarek leaves. That's all I need is another lecture about fraternizing with the enemy. _

_And really like it's even fair to call him that. He is not his father damn it and Zordon of all people should understand that considering what an asshole his is. Like its Zarek's fault his dad is the new leader of supreme evil? Like he asked to be born into that? No of course he didn't. So why should he be blamed and held responsible for his father's behavior. His father's homicidal, mass murdering, kicking puppies behavior._

_Right then, checking the room one more time. Making sure both the beds are made, though Zordon's always looks neater then mine, I kick the last of my clothes into the closet before forcing the door shut with a telling click. Mental note, make certain Zordon opens that before me next time._

_Smiling at the thought of my best friend buried under a pile of my dirty laundry I draw the blinds shut and light the candles which I've placed strategically around the room, hoping to create just the right mood for our Hedonistic Day plans. Granted it's a rather silly holiday, and true sometimes it causes more trouble then not, but it's still a fun excuse to celebrate, to have a little fun one day out of the year, which is otherwise filled with too much responsibility and too many mundane activities. _

_Just about satisfied with the room I barely have the music started when a telling knock is heard on the door. "Zedd, Zedd open up." _

_Dropping the rest of the music disks back onto the dresser, I take a quick look in the mirror, smoothing my blonde hair back and straightening my white shirt before pulling open the door and letting my mate in. My fully cloaked, looking irritated mate. Crap. _

_Shoving past me before I can even get out a greeting he slams the door shut with enough force to shake it and the supporting wall. "For crying out loud, must have been out of my mind to agree to come over here. You've got catchers crawling all over the place." Moving to the window to peek out at the supposed law enforcement he scowls slightly before drawing his hood back and removing his out of place white cloak completely. _

_Taking his cloak when it's handed off to me, I drape it on Zordon's bed before giving what I hope is a calming smile. "You worry too much. You can outrun any catcher on this planet. I missed you."_

_Finally seeming to feel satisfied that he was in fact not followed, the black haired male turns to me dark purple eyes still looking anything but happy. "I don't run Zedd. Running's for cowards, which as you are well aware, I am not." Right mention of cowards' not a good topic. Moving on. _

"_I'm glad you made it. I missed you." Reiterating that main point and waiting desperately for a similar response I try everything in my power to not pout as an annoyed grunt is all that's given in return. _

_Flopping down on my bed and finally looking around the room he raises a brow at the decorations and music I'd put on. "What's with the mood lighting? Power go out?"_

"_No, I just thought, you know it might be nice."_

"_For what?"_

"_For…well mating?" At his curious look I continue in a rush of explanation and apology. "Not that the way we usually go about it isn't great and fun, I just thought maybe this time, since we have a little more time we could maybe be slower and just touch some before or play a little bit, maybe even switch spots?"_

_Sitting up at this and shaking his head sternly he apparently is not going to go for it. "I don't do that Zedd, you know that. When I mate I mate hard and fast, we're two males, it's a matter of gratification not sentiment and emotion and all that other female crap. If you want pointless words and soft touches you should have found a female, not me. As it is though that's a rather moot point as you're mine now."_

_For the first time half wishing I had maybe found someone a little more giving, someone who would be slow and gentle when I want, would on occasion do something nice just because, I look back at my mate wanting him to see how badly I want to please him but also want the same in return._

"_I hate when you make that face. It's like I kicked a puppy or some such thing." Well in a way you kind of did._

_Moving slowly to the bed and sliding down beside him, I give a rather pleading look. "I just don't understand why we can't be soft too? I know it's more of a female trait, but no one has to know Zarek. I won't tell anyone. Besides it's the holidays, couldn't we maybe make an exception just this once? Please? For me?"_

"_Mating is mating Zedd. It is done for no other purpose then to bare offspring or gratify one's self. You should feel privileged that I've even taken you as a mate. I am not the type to settle down Zedd and the fact that I've forsaken my past bed partners just to be with you should mean something to you. You want too much."_

_Hanging my head as he stands and turns off the music, I heave a small sigh of disappointment. "I just want to feel love."_

"_Love is irrelevant to what we do." _

-oooooooo-

"Zedd. Zedd!"

Head coming up at Hayley's barking voice, I shake myself out of my memories trying to refocus on the matter at hand. "What?"

"I said are you okay?" Face filled with concern, she reaches out a hand attempting to feel my forehead, only to scowl as I pull away.

"I'm fine, just, just got caught up in something. What, what were we talking about?" Trying my best to push any and all thoughts of Zarek aside I do my best to recall what the topic of conversation was between me and the female beforehand.

"Why Tommy hates Valentines Day." Thomas, right, my mate. My one and only mate.

"Right, so, why does he? Why is he so unhappy with it?"

"Well if you remember I asked you to recall someone before him that you might have been with, someone who was less then kind about returning feelings of sentiment and care." Zarek, yes I definitely remember that.

"Yes, and?"

"Well it's just, with how you spaced out on me I'll assume you were able to remember someone who fit that description, and recall just how badly it might have felt." Yes, yes get on with it woman. "Well you're not the only one. Tommy's been burned in the past, not really intentionally mind you, but he just seems to have a way of picking the most self centered people he can find to fall for." You don't say.

Something clicking at her words and look, I find myself scowling in return. "I am not self centered."

Smiling as if she'd expected that in response, she simply shakes her head and continues. "I didn't say you were. Granted you have an ego on you the size of LA, but I will admit you do care about him and you show it. That's more then I can say for his past love interests. He got his feelings hurt a lot when he was younger Zedd, he tried to do romantic things, tried to be a gentleman, to be and act like he thought his girlfriends would like, but it never worked in his favor. See humans are funny creatures, especially females. We seem to expect males to be all giving, all understanding and accommodating, but most of us never really think to give such things in return."

"They neglected his needs and wants."

"And he was, still is, too much of a gentleman to push for what those are. He's more concerned with other people's happiness that a lot of times his gets left on the side of the road." Understanding now why he might dislike such a love based holiday so much, I thank her genuinely before turning to go. I have things to do, plans to make.

I will give him what he wants, I will not allow this to turn into the same situation I was in with Zarek. Zarek, as much as I hate to admit it Zordon did end up doing me a favor. I was going to end up getting hurt by him, well assuming what was already done wasn't being hurt.

No matter though Tommy is my mate now and everything Zarek wasn't. He drew me out of the darkness that Zarek had placed me in. He saw in me the good that Zarek had helped to corrupt. I will thank him for that. No matter how long it takes, he will know that he is the most important thing in my life, and that nothing will ever change that.

To be continued…..

Right so I'll try to update on Thursdays and Fridays like before. So next part should be…next Thursday I think.


	2. Yes or No

Summary - Zedd proposes, what's Tommy's answer?

o

Yes or No?

Tommy

o

(3 days later….)

Rolling over in bed and reaching out for my mate I frown in annoyance as my hand finds nothing more then his pillow and his half of the bedcovers. Where is he? He wouldn't get up this early on a Saturday. Hell he wouldn't get up this early any day of the week. How early is it anyways?

Lifting my head and giving my eyes a moment to focus, I look at the illuminated numbers on the bedside clock before forcing myself to sit up. It's seven in the morning; do you know where your lover is? 

Checking the empty space and finding it lacking in any lingering warmth I realize that where ever he is he's been there for at least a good half hour. "Zedd? Zedd it's Saturday, come back to bed."

Rubbing my eyes and waiting for his response as I know if he's in the house he can hear me, I growl out my displeasure as I'm not immediately answered. "Damn it Zedd, two days a week I get to sleep in with you and then you go off and leave to-"

"To make you breakfast." Entering the room a wooden bed tray held in his hands and piled with food, he gives a pleased smile at my stunned expression. "Good morning pet."

"Morning." Making my mouth work with effort as the smells from the food finally hit me, I raise a brow curiously at the rather oddly sweet gesture. "You made breakfast?"

"That's right." Standing in the doorway in nothing more then a pair of black jeans he looks very pleased with himself, but yet at the same time I can almost pick out just a hint of nervous demeanor under the surface. Hmm.

"What did you break?"

"What?"

"What did you break?" Knowing it must have been something important for him to go to such an extent, I cross my arms calmly, waiting for the news. "Or set on fire, maim, destroy, it wasn't one of my fossils was it? I'm going to be upset if it was one of my fossils, breakfast in bed or not."

Shaking his head, but continuing to smile he moves to join me on the bed, setting the tray down before us. "I didn't break anything, you're too suspicious." Sure I am let's just forget about last month when two of my fossils, which were going to go to Anton's museum for a rather pretty penny accidentally got used for target practice in the backyard. Or the month before when the DVD player was reduced to pieces for not instantly being cooperative with him where an eltarian DVD he had was concerned. 

"Uh huh." Looking over the offering of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and glass of orange juice, I still have trouble believing he's suddenly decided to go domestic just for the sake of it. "So absolutely nothing has happened that may require me to administer medical attention or call the fire department?"

"Not to the best of my knowledge no. However the day is still young. Try some eggs." Handing me the fork and watching me expectantly, he really is acting strangely this morning, perhaps he hit his head against the headboard just a bit too hard last night. 

"No more rough sex for a while." Taking the fork and ignoring his quizzical expression I try some of my breakfast pleasantly surprised to find he's actually made it rather edible. "Wow Hayley decided to try and teach you how to cook again?" I never thought she'd give that another go after he nearly burnt down the café two months ago trying to make muffins. 

"Something like that. So you like it?"

"It's very good. Thank you." Pausing in my eating to give him a kiss, I hand him a piece of toast once we separate. "So if nothing has happened, what's the occasion?"

"There has to be an occasion for me to do something nice for you?" Giving him a look which meaning is clear, he relents fairly quickly. "Alright so maybe there's a slight occasion, but I can be spontaneously nice when I want to be you know." This is true, but most of his spontaneously nice gestures end up with us being naked and one of us bent over some piece of furniture. Not that I'm complaining mind you, just pointing out that sweetness and him don't really go hand in hand. 

"Alright I'll give you that. However I would like to know what the occasion is this time since you already admitted to there being one." It's not our anniversary right? No that's not until March. My birthday isn't until April, and his, well he insists that eltarians don't celebrate such things as that considering how long they live, but I'm pretty sure it's in October. So what then do we have to…oh, oh no. Narrowing my eyes and setting the fork back down he better not have done this for the reason I think. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain earth holiday that I told you I had no desire to celebrate would it?"

Smiling and taking a drink of my juice, his response is easy and calm. "You mean Valentines Day?"

"No Groundhogs Day. Yes Valentines Day." 

"No, not especially. Besides if you'll notice it is only February twelfth, not the desired day of the fourteenth." True. Taking a bite of toast, and still looking as if he's hiding _something_ from me, I continue to eat slowly as it looks like he's not about to elaborate further without prompting. 

"Alright so if it isn't Valentines Day then what is it?"

"I can't tell you until you finish your breakfast, get dressed, and come downstairs." Oh geez.

"Zedd I'm really not big on surprises. You know that. They tend to make me rather nervous and it'd be a lot easier if you'd just tell me what you're up to so I can brace myself-"

Leaning over and pressing his lips to mine in what I'm going to take as an effort to silence me he shakes his head after the brief and oddly subdued kiss ends. "I know you don't like surprises to an extent, but this is a good one I swear. It doesn't involve new powers or a latest evil, nothing is on fire or coming down on our heads, it will honestly, hopefully make you as happy as the notion of it has made me. Now please stop worrying and finish your breakfast so you can come see." As happy as the notion made him? What does that mean?

Sighing to myself and giving him one last look of suspicion before caving I give a nod knowing that at the worst it will just be something that I'll have to gently but firmly discourage him from once I see it. Oh god I hope he didn't bring home another coyote, as it took me two hours to get the last 'puppy' out of the house and that was after it ransacked the kitchen and chewed up the couch. "Alright you win."

"I normally do." Moving to sit against the head board arm coming out to wrap around my shoulders and pull me to him he hands me the rest of the toast. "Oh hey on an unrelated note how would you feel about getting a pet?" Oh god.

-oooooooo-

"Okay now just wait right there." Leaving me at the bottom of the stairs as he takes the dishes and tray back into the kitchen to be cleaned a bit later, I suppose I should be glad he's such a neat freak, it makes life easier and he really is good at straightening up and finding places for everything that needs to be put in it's place, but sometimes I think it maybe just gets in the way. Just a bit. Like for example when I'm left sitting on the stairs waiting for him to tell me just what this wonderful surprise is that he's got.

"Come on Zedd you're killing me here." Tone light and joking, as I feel a bit calmer and more awake after having something to eat followed by a morning tumble in the sheets, I look down at my bare feet hoping that only throwing on jeans and a black t-shirt is suitable for whatever he's got planned. He didn't say otherwise though.

"Pfft, right this is such torture for you." Own voice filled with mirth he returns hands being wiped on a dishtowel before I'm smacked playfully in the thigh with it. "Alright though I suppose I have made you wait long enough."

"Yes, yes you have."

Smiling and tossing the towel over the banister a first for him, he takes my hand pulling me up to my feet before his other finds it's way over my eyes. 

Telling the sudden urge to pull away from the sudden darkness to back off, I'm rewarded as his body presses sinfully close to mine instantly taking the edge off of the shred of panic that came with the earlier gesture. 

"Relax, nothing's going to hurt you." Already knowing this but still unable to help such a fight or flee instinct after so many years of relying on it, I give a nod and apology.

"I know, just habit."

"I know." Kissing my neck as he begins to walk me away from the staircase and through the main room, using his body and my heightened senses to guide me flawlessly around the furniture he finally stops at what I can sense is the back glass doors which lead to the patio. 

"Going on a nature walk?"

"Not exactly." Opening the door with his free hand and nudging me gently outside I'm instantly assaulted by the smell of roses, fruit, wine, the faintest hint of smoke, and hmm fresh paint? 

Giving me a minute to take it in through smell and sound as there is also indeed soft Celtic music playing in the background, he finally, slowly removes his hand allowing me to see just what he's done. 

Breath hitching and ending any questions which might want to come forth I look around the freshly painted patio, which the night before had still been unfinished to a small degree. But it's not the new paint job that really has me gapping. No, it's the scene he's created around it. Sitting before us is an exquisite glass table, two wroth iron and glass chairs, black and purple rose, which he must have acquired at some point from Eltar, strategically placed candles and finally a glass plate filled with rather exotic looking fruit most of which I can't identify. "Zedd…" This is, I'm honestly not sure what this is but it's somewhere beyond amazing. 

"You like it?" Tone still calm, but tinged with just a small bit of uncertainty he remains behind me bouncing slightly on his heels. 

Finally and reluctantly tearing my eyes away from it all to look at the one behind it all I do everything in my power to not jump him and ruin whatever he's got planned to go along with all of this. "It, it's amazing." Slowly shaking myself out of my stunned state I manage to wrap my arms around him pressing a much more heated kiss then our earlier ones to his smiling lips. "You're amazing." 

"I'm glad you think so, that'll make the rest of this a bit easier." Rest of it? What more could he possibly do?

Taking a breath before I can ask, he runs a hand through his black hair a nervous gesture which I don't think I've ever seen more then twice from him in all the time we've been together. "I really hope I do this right. I know how it's suppose to go on for eltarians and I tried to find out how it was for humans, so I probably have it somewhere in the middle which is good maybe since your now a little bit of both but I just wanted to get it right for you…" 

Frowning at his rambling and touching his hand to ground him and draw his focus back, I offer what I hope is a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be fine no matter what way you go about it. Whatever it is just do what you think is best, like you said yourself, you're usually right after all."

Smiling in return apparently appeased by my reassurance and teasing, he gives a nod before throwing me for another loop and sinking down to one knee. "You're right I am. So let's hope I keep that up this time."

"What are you doing?" Question out of my mouth even though I suddenly have a very good idea, I never the less watch intently as he proceeds without answering. 

Reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small black box he holds it out to me, hand looking as if it badly wants to shake even if just a bit. "I love you, and you love me and we both know that. We tell each other every day and I know we both feel it through our bond, but there is one final way that we can show it that so far we haven't committed to. So I'm asking you if you'll commit to it with me." Opening the box and revealing a shining white gold wedding band etched with symbols that I'll take as eltarian he continues softly. "Will you marry me?" 

To be continued…….


	3. Trying My Best

Author's Notes - Anyone who would like to see a picture of Zordon once again and now his father, and Zedd's father just let me know and I'll mail it to you.

Summary - Zordon finds out some disturbing news before having a little discussion with Zedd's father.

o

Trying My Best

Zordon

o

(Eltar, Council of Light main compound)

(2 days prior…)

Looking at the ten members of the Council of Light which I had served on for so many years before regaining my senses, I find myself now wondering just how anyone could have stood to associate with me during that time. 

Marveling at how they all sit behind the long, white panel desk, each with their own seat, each in exactly the same white clothing, the same blonde hair- well save for Zedd's father Kerch who like his son has taken to dying his own blonde locks black as a testament to the love and respect he still has for his child -they all look back at me the same expressions of frustration marring their chiseled faces. 

The first to speak, the one who had demanded in no uncertain terms that I be present today, my father's anger shows through his words with crystal clear clarity. "Do you know why we've called you here today Zordon?"

"I'm up for mentor of the year?" Tone smart and mimicking that of Zedd as I have very little interest in pleasing the people before me anymore, I cross my arms calmly, staring down the man who made my life a living hell for nearly eight thousand years. 

Eyes alight with fresh rage, they are the only thing that betrays my father's calm demeanor as he continues sternly. "This is no laughing mater Zordon, especially not after the amount of trouble you have helped to cause us."

Knowing what he's referring too as it was what had ultimately gotten me 'dismissed' from my seat on the council I give a smirk not the least concerned for his wrath as I, like them, am all too well aware that I hold more raw power then all of them combined now. "I hardly consider aiding in Thomas and Zedd's bonding the leading cause for the apocalypse." Trying to catch Kerch's eye knowing that if anyone appreciates what I did it is him, I'm momentarily surprised to see a rather dishearted look on his face. Now what is that do to? He was fairly pleased to know that his son had found a mate, a good one at that, even going so far as to request pictures of them after they were informed of the ceremony, so what has occurred to suddenly cause concern instead of relief?

-ooooooooo-

(5 months ago….)

_Ringing the bell as I stand outside the condo which is very much like my own in many respects I don't have to wait long for the door to slide open and an older version Zedd to come into my line of sight. "Hello Kerch."_

"_Zordon." Moving aside to allow entrance to his home, he closes the door behind us leading me to the main room where there is already coffee and various fruit set out on the coffee table. "I'm glad you could make it. I trust you're feeling better?"_

"_I'm managing." Smiling as he's the only member of the Council of Light that I've let know that I'm still not up to my full power just yet, I take a seat on the white couch when he gestures to it. "Are you?"_

_Reaching for a cup of coffee and handing it to me calmly, he takes a seat himself in a white chair beside me, his own cup already in his hand. "You're father is as insufferable as ever."_

"_I still say we should have just let Zedd kill him when we had the chance. No one on the council would have faulted him for it." Only half joking as my father can in fact make even the calmest of individuals turn homicidal, I take a drink of the rather good coffee before reaching into the should bag I've brought with me. "I brought you the pictures and recording disk with the ceremony on it."_

_Snicker turning into a soft smile as he takes the offered gifts, setting his cup down to begin going through the photos I'd snapped of Zedd and Tommy during my stay on Earth I give him a few minutes of peace to simply examine them as he finally gets to see his son and his mate on more then viewing globes, which are honestly only used to view battles more than anything else._

"_The human's grown up. When you said it was Thomas that he'd chosen I still had a mental image of him in his younger years. I suppose I didn't realize how fast humans age." I don't think Zedd did either._

"_They do indeed age quickly, but the bonding will slow it down considerably. He'll age more rapidly then Zedd, but it will be drawn out now that he's part eltarian. He'll at the very least have a good 10, 000 years of life assuming nothing happens before then." Though what Zedd will do without his mate after that I've honestly no clue. _

"_Zedd will keep him safe." Voice absent but sure, Kerch gives a chuckle as he reaches the one of the two lovers on the beach, a day of fun they'd decided to have with the children shortly before I left to come home. "Why is Tommy and the Yellow Ranger chasing him as they brandish plastic shovels like a weapons?"_

_Looking over his shoulder and smiling myself, I shake my head. "They had been building a castle and Zedd had come up and dumped a bucket of water on their heads. An act that he insisted was playfully mischievous not evil."_

"_He was always playfully mischievous." Noting the slight wistful tone in his voice and knowing he's thinking back to his son's younger days, Kerch flips through a few more shots before setting them and recording disc aside to be viewed later. "The human's keeping him grounded?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Don't let anything happen to him Zordon. I know Zedd can take care of himself but human's even half breeds are fragile, and if he breaks…" Zedd will break with him. _

"_They'll be alright. Tommy is one of the strongest Ranger's I've come across. He'll protect Zedd and Zedd him." Sitting back and wondering if I'm over stepping my boundaries or not I nevertheless decide to breach the subject which always seems to linger just under the surface of our visits. "You should go see him."_

"_You know I can't. Not yet." _

"_He's not as…out of control as he was. He will listen to reason, at least to a degree now. If you explain to him why certain decisions were made where he was concerned there is a good chance he will understand." _

_Giving me a bit of a look, Kerch is apparently as stubborn as his child. "Understand what? That his mother had no desire to have him? That I had no clue how to raise him? That I trusted your father when he told me the academy was the best option for him and his future? I made a mess of the boy's life Zordon, and when I found out he was involved with Dark Spector's son…" Yes well none of us handled that little bit of information well. _

"_You were trying to do what you thought was best for him. You meant well Kerch." Unlike my own bastard of a parent. _

"_He's happy where he is now, I'm not going to interfere with that Zordon. He deserves some peace." Picking up the pictures again and tracing the images softly he heaves a weary sigh. "I just want him to be safe and happy."_

-ooooooooooo-

"Oh but it is." Looking down at me my father's tone is far too serious for my liking.

"What?"

"What did you think Dark Spector would think of this little union when he found out?" 

Narrowing my eyes at his superior manner, I barely keep a reign on my own anger, a trait I know I have inherited or at the very least learned from him. "Dark Spector has no reason to come after either of them. Zedd no longer serves him and Thomas, while still a keeper of powers does not currently use them in an active Ranger role. Their union would be no concern to him." Is that why Kerch looks so upset? Has my father been worrying him with thoughts of Dark Spector going after his son and his mate?

"It would if his son found out." What?"

Sighing and keeping my focus on my father as he seems to be the spokesperson for the group- which is typical as none of the others tend to speak much anyways -I rub my eyes, weary and annoyed with this entire matter. "You know I had plans today. Ones that didn't involve coming down here to hash out ridiculous notions of revenge and evil which is centered around my friend's union, despite how strange it is. Dark Spector's son is dead. Get with the program and call me back when you have any real reason to be concerned." Moving to leave I'm suddenly halted by the one person who I actually will give a moment of my time to.

"Zordon please listen." Looking at me seriously, Kerch sits up a bit straighter the circles under his eyes giving away just how stressed out he is. Seeing that he has my focus despite my father's glaring at having the podium taken from him, Kerch continues calmly and in a voice I know if filled with nothing but fatherly concern. "Zarek isn't dead."

"What?"

Sighing and continuing softly, he shakes his head. "Zarek isn't dead. A decision was made after we captured him that it wouldn't have been right to murder a child, and as dangerous as he was, he still was a child in most respects. We stripped him of what power we could and released him several galaxies away. As far as we know Dark Spector found him after a considerable amount of time, but without the majority of his power he was no use to Dark Spector's plans. Besides he'd already begun investing too much power and effort into Zedd." Closing his eyes and I know feeling badly for his son, Kerch takes a moment to regain focus on the current topic. "The fact Zarek was alive was kept secret by Dark Spector because the thought that he was dead was what fed Zedd's anger and aggression, it served a purpose for him."

"And for you all? What purpose did it serve for the all knowing council?" Voice tinged with anger most of which is not directed at Kerch as I have a feeling he was one that decided to spare the child's life, an honorable decision if not an unwise one, I'm unsurprised as my father once more takes up the speech.

"That's not your concern." In other words there was no purpose other then making them look good. Right.

Sighing and feeling the beginning of a headache beginning to pick at the corners of my brain I rub my eyes again and look back at them after taking a minute to gather myself. "So Zarek is alive. He's been informed of Thomas and Zedd's bonding. And he what? Is pissed off? What does he care? I think it's safe to say that we're all aware of the fact he never loved Zedd. Not in the manner Thomas does at least. He's made no move to contact him or get him back in all these years, so why now? Why the sudden interest?"

"His former pet is now bedding a human turned mutt. How exactly do you think that makes him look." Thank you father for that oh-so-classy phrasing. 

Joining Kerch in giving the man a rather withering glare, I however beat Zedd's father to the punch of reprimanding him. "Zedd is no pet, and Thomas no mutt. I'll remind you very quickly _father_ that Thomas has survived and served with the powers longer then any Ranger human or other species alike. And Zedd, Zedd has been through the fires of hell and back, he is doing everything he can to make up for what he did under Dark Spector and I find your callus comments not only insulting to them both but also extremely childish."

Moving to stand, hands clenched and face filled with rage, he seems to quickly forget just how strong I've become. "No see here-"

"Sit down." Not even bothering to look at him, Kerch keeps his own tone stern but calm. 

"If you think-"

"I said sit down, you are not behaving in a manner that is befitting of this council, so unless you would like to be removed until you can learn to control your emotions I'd advise you to take a breath and let it go." Probably the only one aside myself who does not stand for my father's crap, Kerch continues to look at me even as my father sinks back into his seat. 

Addressing me now, he returns to the important aspects of the conversation. "Zarek is mad Zordon. We've heard enough from allies to know that he's regained enough power to be at least somewhat of a threat and if he can get his father to back him up on it in hopes of acquiring Zedd for his side once more, it will end badly. We've called you here in hopes that you will aid in keeping Zedd and Thomas from him and Dark Spector until we can find an adequate solution to this problem." In other words protect your son and his mate. Understood.

"Thomas is not our concern." Looking at Kerch and still harboring a general dislike for my one time Ranger, my father shakes his head. "If anything the best course of action is to leave the half breed on Earth and bring Zedd back here where he can be properly monitored."

"His mate comes too." Finally sparing my father the honor of a look, Kerch is having none of it. "They are bonded, they cannot and will not be separated. Especially not when the human is under just as much of a threat. Zarek will attempt to capture Zedd but Thomas he will kill if given the chance."

"I am not having some half breed brought back to this planet." Teeth clenched and seeming to forget about me as he becomes engaged in a typical fight with my best friend's father, mine really needs what I believe I've heard Thomas refer to as anger management. 

"And I am not having my son's mate, not to mention a former Ranger left to die for taking the time to save one of Dark Spector's victims." This is going to get ugly.

"Victim, what a unique choice of words when said victim nearly single handedly destroyed out home planet and enslaved over a dozen others." The snide comment biting hard, my father turns back towards me not giving Kerch a chance to respond, not that he would in this setting having more self control then his fellow council member and enemy. "As for you, we're done. Go and retrieve Zedd and bring him back here, we'll figure out what to do about Zarek and Dark Spector once we know he hasn't already gotten the _victim_. You're dismissed." 

"And you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Turning to leave I cast one last look over my shoulder. "Oh and just so you know it was over two dozen, don't sell him short."

To be continued…….


	4. Yes and No

Author's Notes: The inscription on his ring is actually a language, points for whoever knows what that language is without using a translator. 

Also sorry it's late it's just been a shitty week so yeah I'll try to be more on time with the next chapter.

Summary - Back on Earth Tommy gives his answer.

o

Yes and No

Zedd

o

Looking down at the ring with what I hope is pleased awe, Tommy finally meets my eyes again hopefully not seeing or feeling just how nervous I am through our bond. I know he loves me, I'm certain of that thanks to the bonding, but this, this is different. This last step isn't about love or the need to be together so much as the choice to be. After all it is rare but it is a known fact that sometimes bonded couples will seek life partners else where, wanting separate mates for the separate aspects of their lives.

"Yes."

Let's just hope that Tommy doesn't feel that way, because if he does I'm honestly not certain how well such a thing will go as I've no intention of sharing him. Any part of him. Still caught up in my thoughts I don't instantly register that he's answered my question, only really coming around when his hand finds my shoulder, touching it gently.

"Zedd, yes."

Wait what? Yes? Yes wha…oh, yes. Wait yes? He said yes? Refocusing on the situation at hand I look up at him hopefully. "Yes?"

Smiling brightly and pulling me up to my feet, he wraps his arms around my neck pressing a hard kiss to my mouth. "Yes."

"Yes." Pulling him up off the ground, not caring in the least that he generally doesn't like it when I pick him up- as he claims that he is not a girl and thus does not need to be swooped up like one -I swing us both around holding onto him with crushing force that he can now thankfully take due to his much stronger bones. "You said yes!"

Laughing and only protesting for appearances I believe he pushes on me when I finally set his feet back on the ground, though still refuse to completely let him pull away. "You said yes."

"Yes I think we've established that." Smiling in amusement as he allows me to remove the ring from the box and slip it onto his finger, he studies the inscription thoughtfully for a moment before giving up on attempting to read it and asking as I knew he would. "What does it say?"

"Mon cœur est a vous."

Scowling as that really doesn't answer his question considering he does not speak Eltarian he nevertheless is still pleased enough to be unable to keep a smile from his face. "And that means?"

"My heart is yours. Which you already knew, but just incase you ever needed a little reminder…" Looking away as I clear my throat rather unused to being so unchracteristally romantic, I can only hope this doesn't bring a laugh or scorn from my mate, the past thoughts of Zarek still fairly fresh in the back of my mind. 

Pressing his lips to mine once more, a reaction I'd hoped for, he breathes out his response in a tone which borders between love and lust. "I promise to take care of it." 

Knowing perfectly well he isn't referring to the ring, I give a smile in return before gesturing to the set up I had created early this morning. "I know you will. So what do you say we celebrate?"

"I would love to celebrate, but what do you say we save the food for later." Smile turning into a devious smirk, he with deft fingers unsnaps my pants, before sliding his ringed hand inside. "As I really don't think that that is what's going to satisfy my _appetite_ right now."

"I love it when you're bad." Just about to respond in kind to his touches I'm stopped short as the oh-so-annoying voice interrupts our private moment. 

"You two are worse then human teenagers." 

Turning slowly, eyes narrowed in a glare of death, I find myself looking at none other then the most infuriating creature on the planet- this one or any other -leaning far too casually against the doorframe separating the deck from the inside of the house. "Oh this better be good."

Head falling onto my shoulder but hand still down my pants as his position is blocked from Zordon's view thanks to me being in-between them, Tommy gives a muttered string of swears and jabs which don't really seem to be directed at anyone in particular unless of course you wish to count the universe. 

"It is, but if you'd prefer me to wait for you both to finish…" Giving a calm shrug but still not leaving, he is pushing it and badly. 

"I hate you."

-oooooooo-

Back in the house, all of us sitting around the living room, myself and Thomas less then happy about the impromptu visit, I look at my 'friend' heatedly really just wanting to get this over with so I can get back to the much more pressing matters at hand. Namely what's pressing against the crotch of my pants. "Talk."

Smiling slightly, he shakes his head. "As hospitable as ever." 

"I'd be a hell of a lot more so if you had bothered to call before just dropping in unannounced _again_." Honestly you'd think he lived here with how he just shows up. First after I rescue Thomas from Mesagog and now when I'm about to get rather good marriage proposal sex. 

"I'd call if I ever trusted you to answer the phone I'd given you." Not even sure where that damn thing is as he's right I never do answer or use it as (a) he's the only one with the number and (b) interplanetary calls cost a damn fortune, I respond in kind. 

"I don't answer it because I have better things to do then listen to your constant complaining about what those better things to do are." That made sense, trust me.

"Better things, the only reasonable thing you are doing right now is bedding Thomas, and only then because I know it'll keep you from getting into trouble by stealing more priceless objects from the High Council to sell on the intergalactic black market." Crap he wasn't supposed to know about the black market business. But damn it it's not like ships and houses and small islands just pay for themselves you know.

"Me bedding Thomas has no effect what so ever on my business affairs thank you very much and further more if your precious Council would do a better job with security maybe so much of their 'priceless' crap wouldn't end up missing all the time." I really hope they don't raise security though that would make my job more difficult.

Cutting in before Zordon can respond, Thomas has apparently had enough of it. "Okay could we maybe stop talking about who's bedding me for two minutes and focus on the reason you're here, hm?" 

Smiling at my mate, I respond less then egger to get on with it as I know it's most likely some new trouble concerning me. "But the previous topic is most certain to be more entertaining." 

Head in hand he counts quietly to ten, his frustration, both mental and sexual showing. "As nice as that is to know, I would however like to move on with the conversation. So let's try this again. Hello Zordon, what brings you to our neck of the universe?"

Smiling and sitting back in his chair the blonde idiot looks at his young charge calmly. "Good news for the two of you." "Good news? And us? No sorry those things don't generally mix.

Narrowing my eyes at him I give the impression of relaxing when in reality I am nowhere near it. "Do tell." 

"Well it would seem that the Council of Light has invited you both to come to Eltar for an as of yet undetermined amount of time." A what now? What was that last muttered part there?

"Come again?" Clearly as lost as myself, Thomas looks curiously at the eltarian not quite understanding. 

"Yes well it would seem that there is a situation of sorts, nothing to be too overly concerned with, however it was decided that it might perhaps be in the best interest of the two of you if you were to come back to Eltar with me for a period of time which should be no longer then it takes to clear up said situation." Right.

Not at all taken in, I give my response in bland, 'I know you're full of it' manner. "What's the situation?"

Clearing his throat and clearly either not authorized to tell me or rather simply that he does not want to, he attempts and fails to gain his unconcerned composure back. "It's all rather unimportant really."

"So unimportant you want us to immediately pick up our lives here and go to Eltar?" See my mate knows the drill, he's more then just a pretty face. And nice ass. And very talented mouth. Okay what were we talking about again?

"Yes."

"No." Shaking his head Thomas is having none of it. Not that I blame him I'm originally from there and even I don't want to go back.

"Thomas-" About to argue back he's not really given the chance as the darker part of half-breed is rather adamant today. 

"Zordon." 

Lifting a hand in an attempt to defuse this to a degree, knowing when Thomas is getting just a bit too edgy for his own good, I mimic their little conversation. "Zedd."

Turning his brown eyes on me the Ranger gives a small snicker before relaxing a bit. See not so hard to deal with his moods once you learn enough about him to figure said moods out. 

"I knew this was not going to go over well." Heaving a sigh and apparently too tired from either his trip or other business to play with us for much longer, Zordon shakes his head. 

A bit calmer now Thomas makes his next point easily enough. "It's not going well because you're not telling us everything, or really anything for that matter. You just want us to pick up and go with absolutely no information on the matter at all." 

"Listen both of you, I just need you to trust me on this, you need to come to Eltar for as long as you do everything will be fine and you will be in no immediate danger."

"No immediate danger, so that means what we stay here we die in a week, we go to Eltar it'll take what a month? Two? Three? Give us a time frame." Not at all liking the avoidance being carried out through this entire matter I press the main issue once more. "What is this about Zordon? I want to know especially since I damn well know I've been banned from that planet by the very people you now say want me back there. What is going on? Is this some sort of trap? Are you working for them again? Is this their way of trying to eliminate the both of us in one fail swoop?"

"No, no, none of that." Groaning and rubbing his eyes he's nearing his cracking point I can see it but he's not there just yet. Not that I can't quickly push him there mind you.

"Than what? Speak Zordon what is happening that is so damn important that we have to go planet hopping right when everything is suddenly falling into place?"

Voice raising, he responds in the manner I'd expected. "I can't tell you." 

My own response matching accordingly, "You can or we don't go." 

"Zedd."

"Zordon."

Hands clenched and teeth bared he is asking for a fight and like hell if I'm not ready to give him one. "Damn it Zedd just do as you're told for once in your life." 

"I will when you stop being a manipulative ass for once in yours."

Both of us poised and glaring at each other, Thomas mostly forgotten as the old fire and fight ignites between myself and the Council's ex-prize, it in the end is unsurprisingly Zordon who admits defeat first. Though the manner in which he does definitely takes my breath away. "Zarek."

The one word stopping me cold I look at my long time friend/enemy in shock, certain I'd misheard. "W-what?"

Sitting back but not attempting to lose eye contact with me, he repeats himself quietly. "Zarek is alive Zedd. And he's coming for you."

To be continued…… 


	5. Worries

Summary - The trio arrive back on Eltar, none in the best of moods.

o

Worries

Tommy

o

(Eltar, 3 days later…)

Looking at Zedd with barely concealed concern as we stand in the elevator which will apparently take us up to Zordon's penthouse in the very white, very pricey looking development in which he lives, I reach out with my free hand, linking our fingers together in what I hope is a soothing gesture. 

Turning his head ever so slightly to give me the barest hint of a smile, he hoists his bag up a bit higher onto his right shoulder still remaining silent and more then a little moody, the same as he's been since Zordon revealed the reason behind this little trip.

-oooooo-

(3 days prior)

"_That's not funny." Standing abruptly and moving away from the couch, I watch as my soon to be husband begins to pace in an agitated manner, the likes of which I have never seen from him. _

"_I'm not joking Zedd. Zarek is alive and now is unfortunately aware of your bonding to Thomas." Me? What do I have to do with this? And who the hell is Zarek anyways? _

_Stopping mid-step Zedd fixes Zordon with a look that could very well make even me cower. "If you think bringing Thomas into this is going to help this absurd notion that you have that Zarek is alive-"_

"_Zedd Thomas _is_ involved in this, and Zarek _is _alive, which is why it is imperative that you both come back to Eltar where it is safer." Involved in what? What is going on here?_

_Growing agitated that they are one, talking around me when I have no clue what this is even about, and two causing Zedd to grow all the more upset, I break into the conversation barely holding back on the need to take hold of Zedd and sit him back down. "What is all this about? Who is Zarek?"_

_Whipping around and looking at me almost as if surprised that I am still present, Zedd tries to regain control of himself but fails badly in the end due to panic I cannot understand. "Someone who is never going to come near you." Turning to Zordon the urgency of this statement is made all the more clear. _"Ever." 

"_He won't if we get you both off of this planet and to the safety of Eltar." Standing slowly and moving to take hold of Zedd in what I can see is intended to be a soothing and grounding manner, Zordon gets his eye once more. "Zedd the Council lied. Zarek was never killed, he was stripped of his power and banished. Dark Spector only further perpetrated it because it fueled your rage and determination to punish those that you'd felt wronged you. Those he himself wanted out of the way. It helped him control and use you." Alright and clearly I've fallen into something very big here._

"_So why the hell do they care what happens to me now?" Knowing perfectly well who 'they' are and honestly wondering the same thing myself, Zordon's response is really one we both should have probably seen coming._

"_Because they're afraid of what you might do if he gets his claws back into you. You scare them Zedd, they know what you're capable of, why do you think they've left you, and Thomas by association, alone. Listen I know you don't trust them but you need to trust me, you and Tommy have to get off of this planet_ now.

_Both staring intently at each other neither wanting to give an inch in their side of the debate, but now, unlike earlier, both remaining unusually calm and subdued, they remain as such until the clearing of my throat brings their attention back to the fact that I am still here. "Yeah, hi, remember me? Your mate and your former Ranger. Yeah still sort of waiting to be let in on this decision considering that you seem to want me to go too and I have something of a pretty steady a life here which can not just be placed on hold at the drop of a hat. Oh yeah and not to mention the fact that no one has told me as of yet who this Zarek is with which I would consider rather important seeing as how he's the supposed reason I'm apparently expected to put my life on hold.."_

_Exchanging looks with Zordon before dropping his eyes in a manner I've never seen before, Zedd gives a small almost pained sigh. "Zarek is Dark Spector's son." Dark Spector has a son? Wow. Okay well while that is indeed surprising it doesn't however explain why said son poses such a threat to Zedd and myself, or why it's got Zedd looking a very upsetting cross between shamed and scar…oh, oh crap._

_Swallowing down the accusation that wants to come, I with a fairly calm and level voice press him on the matter determined not to fully jump to conclusions just yet. "Okay, and?"_

"_And…my former mate." Right. Of course he is._

-oooooooo-

"Are you certain you're alright with this?" The question one I've been hearing for the past three days, Zedd is clearly unhappy about letting us get corralled into leaving my home planet and placing our respected lives on hold for who knows how long.

"It's for the best Zedd. I don't have enough power left in my gem to fight off Dark Spector or his son if he decides to make Earth a war zone, and bringing the kids into it again, we can't do that to them not when they're just starting out with their lives."

Smiling a bit more at something I've said, Zedd gives a nod of agreement. "Right if we're going to trash a planet let's make it the one those assholes from the Council call home shall we." 

Grinning myself mostly for the fact that he's perked up a bit, I ignore Zordon's eye roll as I respond, "Couldn't agree more."

"I live here too you know." As the silver and glass elevator finally stops a good fifty floors up Zordon leads the way out of the open doors that allows us out onto the top floor which from the looks of it only has one door all along the extensive hallway.

"Okay, fine no one destroy Zordon's penthouse, he's scared." Voice mocking and filled with just a bit of humor, I'm glad to see that with how unsettled he is, he at least can still find a bit of happiness, even if it is at Zordon's expense. 

Sighing as he swipes a keycard through the electronic lock and let's us in, I drop my own bag to the floor with a thump as I get a look at possibly the biggest most extravagant living space I've ever seen. And I live with Zedd, so that should say something. 

"Commands. Lights on, dim level four, main room." Leading the way through the living room that could possibly hold the entire first floor of our house he goes about a routine which seems to be engrained in him. "Drapes open windows one, three, and five main room. Kitchen lights on, dim level four, start coffee maker, and heat oven to four fifty."

"Voice recognized, Zordon, commands confirmed." Did anyone else just hear that?

Watching in slight awe as the lights are automatically turned on and drapes pulled back letting more natural lighting spill into the living space, I look in the direction that seems to be the kitchen the smells of a rather strong coffee already wafting out throughout the room. 

"Show off." Scowling as he grabs both of our bags and throws them casually onto a large white chair, Zedd drops himself down onto the equally white couch, his boots quickly propped up onto the dark wooden coffee table before him. 

Walking by and pushing Zedd's feet back to the floor on his way, Zordon retrieves a pile of folders from the table before giving an absent command of, "Off the table." Yeah us being here is going to work well.

Placing his feet right back where they were, Zedd grabs the remote for the absurdly large flat screen TV and begins channel surfing with very little care over the fact that we are not exactly here on vacation. "Do you have the porn channels unblocked or am I going to have to descramble those myself?"

"You are not watching pornography in my living room." Looking through the papers intently as he heads for the phone, Zordon once more pushes his feet from the piece of furniture. "Nor are you having sex on the couch, kitchen table, or various other surfaces outside of your bedroom. You are not to make absurd long distance calls, bring home various animals just to annoy me, leave plates of week old food sitting around, or walk around naked as I know is habit for you." Lived together in the past have they?

"Wanna bet." 

Ignoring the challenge for the most part apparently knowing that fighting with him will get no results, Zordon quickly dials a very long number before holding the handset up to his ear. "Connect me with Kerch."

Sitting down on a rather soft chair as Zordon is most likely calling to inform the Council that we're here, I'm just about to ask Zedd if he'd like to go unpack when he is up and on Zordon in a flash. 

Grabbing the phone from the mentor's hand before he can even think to stop him, Zedd gives a rather rabid snarl of defiance. "What in hell are you doing?" Alright than, I was going to unpack but this however seems to be a much more interesting use of my time. 

"I am calling the Council to let them know we've arrived back safely." Holding his hand out for the phone Zordon is clearly not as amused by the bizarre behavior as I am myself. "Now give me the phone back, Kerch is probably waiting on the line right now."

Hand going tightly over the mouth piece Zedd is apparently having none of it. "There are ten members on that Council, why do you need to talk to the one that I am unfortunately related to?" Related to? What does… but suddenly I know, his father is on the council, he told me that before. Around the same time he also mentioned how badly they did not get along. 

Looking rather fed up with the entire matter, Zordon advances on Zedd in a pointless effort to try and close him in and once more retrieve the desired phone. "Because Kerch is in fact the only one of those ten that I can stand to talk to these days, now stop acting like a petulant child and give me the phone."

"Not until you agree to call another member." I feel like I should have paid for a ticket to see this.

"I am not calling another member Zeddic now give me that phone right now before I throw you out the window." He just might too. 

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Zordon?"_ As the voice can be heard from the other end of the line by all of our over sensitive ears, I have to wonder if Zedd's father can hear them as well despite his son's hand covering the mouth piece. _"Zedd? Is that you?"_

Looking at the device in horror, he holds it away from his body in a gesture which should very well be considered comical. "Oh god no, I'm not here, not here." Looking at Zordon pleadingly as the blonde takes back his phone before Zedd can recover, the once evil lord shakes his head sternly continuing to whisper/insist his lack of presence. "Not here. Not here."

Rolling his eyes and answering calmly, Zordon turns away from his friend. "Yes I'm here Kerch, I apologize for the delay but your child has lost his mind. Again."

Up off the couch and across the room, I practically tackle Zedd before he can lunge for Zordon's throat. 

"Get off of me, he dies. Dies I say!"

"Yes that's him. They both made it here just fine, though we did have a bit of trouble getting Thomas and Zedd's staff, that he refused to leave behind, through customs but that's airship security for you." Moving a safe distance away and leaving me to deal with Zedd, Zordon continues to talk casually, apparently telling the truth about being more at ease with Zedd's father then the other members. "Right. No I don't think he'll need one of those. Yes."

"Let go damn you!" 

Holding Zedd tightly but still trying to hear at least one side of the conversation, I frown slightly as Zordon turns back to give me a slightly curious look. "No I don't think that will be necessary. After all he won't be here that long, and even while he is he'll spend most of the time in the penthouse." Who will? I will? I don't want to stay inside the entire time I'm here.

"Thomas-"

Putting a hand over Zedd's mouth in order to momentarily silence him, I strain to hear the other side of it all, but at best still only catch muffled statements as Zordon continues on uninhibited. 

"Can't you get Kala and Karisa to side with you on the matter? They won't huh. You don't? Why? Ah. Well I suppose so. Alright I'll keep you informed. Goodbye Kerch."

Holding the phone out towards where we are still wrestling on the floor, Zordon clears his throat. "Say goodbye to your father Zedd."

Pausing long enough to snarl at his friend and break free of my hand, Zedd barks out a feeble 'goodbye Kerch' before dropping in a heap under my weight to the white carpeted floor below us just as Zordon ends the call.

"Your father says hello." Putting the phone back on the cradle he heads out of the main room and towards the kitchen leaving me to deal with Zedd as he makes one final comment. "Oh and also that if you're going out to wear a cloak as it's cold this time of year and he doesn't want you getting ill." Did he just say what I think he said? 

Taking a minute to process this along with Zedd I in the end can't help but smile. "Aw that's nice." Smile fading though as this only earns me a hard glare from my fiancée I give a shrug. "What? It is."

"I'm surrounded by traitors." 

To be continued…….


	6. From Partner to Pet?

Author's Notes - Big thanks to Chylea3784 who got me unstuck on this part.

Summary - Things don't seem to be going very smoothly for Tommy and Zedd.

o 

From Partner to Pet?

Zedd

o  
  
Sitting on the couch, Tommy's feet propped up on my lap, mad lib book I had brought along in his hand, he continues to rattle off the instructions needed to make the absurd story worse. "Noun?"

"Staff."

"Noun?"

"Porn." 

"Adverb?"

"Green."

"Adjective?"

"Orgasmic." Smiling brightly and rubbing his calve in a less than innocent manager, I give him a playful leer.

"No." Damn it. "Adjective?"

Sighing and leaning my head back I give him the final word. "Bored." And am I truly ever. We've been here for two days, two long, uneventful, sexless days. I haven't gone two hours without getting _something_ from him since I relocated to Earth, and now two days. I think I may explode. "So what's it say?"

Tossing his pen down onto the coffee table he looks over the page he'd been filling out before giving a slight groan. "Old Mother Hubbard went to the _incident_ to get her _terrible Zordon_ a bone. When she got there, the _coin_ was _ratty_ and so her _evil_ dog had none." Giving me a look as he moves onto the next one on the page knowing this one will be even worse, he goes on regardless. "Jack and Jill went up the _monster_ to fetch a _trashcan_ of water. Jack fell down and broke his _staff_, and Jill came tumbling after."

Cracking up at that one, mainly the Jack breaking his 'staff' part I make an encouraging gesture. "Do the last one, pet."

Sighing and continuing he cringes as this one is no doubt even worse. "There was a little girl and she had a little curl right in the middle of her _porn a_nd when she was _green_ she was very, very _orgasmic_, and when she was bad, she was _bored._"

Tossing the book behind himself not in the mood to play this particular game any longer it would seem, he gives my leg a little kick to bring my focus away from my chuckling and back to him. "This is dull Zedd. Why don't we go out somewhere, do something? Don't you want to show me your world? Hell I'll even settle for whatever your equivalent of a mall is, anything to just get out."

Looking over at Zordon who has thus far been quietly working at his desk in the far corner of the room, I manage to meet his eyes as he knowingly looks up at my mate's request to leave the penthouse. We had both been waiting for it, anticipating it, but we'd hoped it could be stalled at least for a bit longer. Should have known better, the boy does not like being locked up and despite the size of this place it is in it's own right a cage of sorts.

Clearing his throat casually Zordon lowers his eyes back to his work, but not before I'm certain Thomas has seen the exchange. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Tommy." 

"Why not?" Yes Zordon do tell him why, because there is no way in hell I'm doing it, especially not when you're the one who had the bright idea to bring us both back here.

"Well for one thing I have a lot of work that needs to get done and Zedd going out without some form of a leash just wouldn't go over entirely too well with the citizens here." Oh bring me into it, nice. 

"Well I'd be with him, I'm a power holder and they can feel that right? See it on me, you told me that the last time you came to Earth." Yes he did, and I'm fairly certain he also told you exactly what the current problem really entails as power is in fact not the only thing they will see and sense on you.

"Tommy...It's just not a very good time to venture out. Why don't you watch something on the viewing screen, alright?" Nice try Zordon, but I don't think TV is going to be enough to detour him from this particular idea.

"We've done nothing but watch TV and play cards since we got here." Sitting up and giving the mentor a look, Thomas shakes his head having none of it. "I want to go out, to see what there is to see here both for enjoyment purposes and for strategy. If this Zarek is so determined to get his hands on Zedd that he might come here it would be good for me to know the layout of at least this city." Who says I don't pick smart ones. 

Setting his papers down and heaving a sigh as it has become apparent that my mate is not one to be pushed over, Zordon launches into the explanation we'd both wanted to avoid for as long as possible but yet are apparently unable to. "Zedd is only the first problem Tommy. Yes they will be able to tell you are a power holder, but they will also sense that you are now a halfbreed and Zedd's mate as they will smell him on you." Taking a tantive whiff of him as Zordon continues talking I note that even after two days of no intimate connection that he still has a faint trace of my scent on him; sex and rage, I love that smell. "It is not something that I wish to tell you to cause you distress or make you angry, however it is important as both matters unfortunately mean that you will be treated like a second class citizen or worse."

"Worse?" 

Rubbing his leg in a grounding manner, I pick up with a bit more bluntness than my counterpart, not wanting to upset him, but knowing he has to get the message as plainly as possible if we want to avoid a rather heated back and forth argument. "Thomas as far as purebred eltarians are concerned you are a mutt, a pet to be used for labor or pleasure; a view which- while wrong and not one I myself hold -makes it extremely dangerous for you to go out without identification tags and some sort of none homicidal escort."

Looking torn between hurt and anger it takes the Ranger a moment to decide which to settle on, before surprising us both by taking a slow, deep breath, and responding coolly but also calmly and logically. "So I cannot go out alone or with only Zedd for company."

"It would not be wise, no."

"Fine, so you can go with us." Turning to Zordon he really has learned to gain control of his temper very well over the past few months as if I was in his position I believe I might very well have beaten both of us senseless and stormed out safe or not. "I know you have a lot of work that needs to be done, but the fact remains that I do need to know the layout of the city if there is even a hint of a chance that a battle will occur in the near future. Also I don't think it'd hurt for you leave your papers for an hour or so, especially if you insist on the fact that I need an escort so as not to be picked up by the pound and Zedd for the same reason only with police."

Well now, let's see you argue with that bit of mature logic blondie. "Even with my presence Thomas you still wouldn't be allowed to go into certain establishments. And as for the layout of the city this is not the best time to learn it. Too many people are out and about which would interfere with noting landmarks and direction." The lie coming much too smoothly, he however meets my eyes before I can call him on it, the message to keep my mouth shut for the moment clear. What is he up to? Halfbreeds are allowed nearly everywhere so long as their owners are present. And with the pull Zordon has on this planet not to mention what a menacing figure I am no one would question him being in any shops or dining establishments. That's not to say they wouldn't attempt to pet him on the head or give him treats but protesting wise it would most likely not happen.

Suddenly struck by a rather good idea I lean over and with smooth grace snatch up the glass dish of said treats which we have sitting on the coffee table. True they are nothing Zordon or myself would ever eat as they are in fact designed for lesser breeds with more sensitive digestive systems, but leaving them out in this manner where they are not displayed in a pet food type bag makes it much easier for us to get Thomas to accept them. The same as with most of the food we've given him over the past two days, not wanting to shock his system by feeding him straight heavily seasoned eltarian food in large quantities all at once. 

"Have a piece of candy." Tossing one of the colorful treats to him before he can rebuttal Zordon's latest argument and watching with a smile as he catches it easily though still wearing a slight scowl, I make an encouraging gesture. "Come on you like this kind." Though that may very well be because he has no clue it's specifically for pets, but who's being picky at this point and time. "Come on it will give you energy with which to kill Zordon."

"Candy does not make the situation better Zedd." Tone hard, but desire for the apparently sweet and addictive tasting treat still there he pops it into his mouth chewing angrily. 

"It makes it a little better." 

"No it doesn't. I want to go out Zedd." 

"And we will, just not quite yet." At least not until I get an explanation from our host as to why he's fabricating certain details of what an outing would entail. "Have another piece of candy."

Continuing to scowl but holding out his hand for another, he catches the second tossed piece in the same manner as the first, watching as I set the bowl back down on the table without taking one for myself. "Why don't you ever eat any?"

"Because I'm not a pe-" Mouth running far fast than my brain which is still trying to decipher Zordon's reasoning, I catch myself a fraction of a second too late my attempt at a save falling far too short for comfort. "-passionate lover of treats such as yourself."

Groaning and placing his head in his hand Zordon is clearly about as convinced as my now glaring mate. "Smooth Zedd, real smooth." Shut up, it's your fault I'm distracted now.

"That is _not_ what you were about to say." Eyes narrowing at the piece of treat still in his hand he examines it closely before looking back at me in a manner much more befitting of an evil lord than Ranger. "What are you feeding me? What is this?"

"I already told you what it is. Candy. A treat. One which you seem to like very much." Attempting to look as nonchalant as possible I barely miss the catch as he throws the remaining piece back at me. 

"Than you eat it." Me?!

Looking at the pet food in my hand and blanching silently I look between the arms crossed halfbreed and Zordon, one of which is still glaring death and the other, the other which is doing absolutely nothing what so ever to help me. 

"I- Thomas I can't eat this. It's, well it's not…" Struggling for the right words, I snarl as a small snicker comes from Zordon's part of the room. "It's Zordon's favorite sort of treat so therefore I believe it would be highly unfair to not allow him to eat it instead." Throwing it to the blonde I give him a smirk or my own. 

Catching it before it can strike him in the head he rolls his eyes at this rather annoying game of sorts. "Oh for crying out…" Dropping it onto his desk he shakes his head. "Thomas it's a treat just as Zedd told you. It bares a good resemblance both in flavor and structure to that of the candy you eat on Earth."

"Than why won't either of you eat any?"

"Because we're eltarian. It's designed for halfbreeds, which we are not. It's bland compared to the food we eat and while it will not cause us any harm it's designed more specifically for your sort of digestive system. The same as the food we've been giving you since you got here. This is also why you really can't be taken out to eating establishments as they will not know what to feed you in both drink and meal. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we thought it better to try and adjust you to our food slowly and gradually, assuming you'd be a bit upset about not being allowed to eat all of what we do."

Jaw on the ground, honestly too stunned to hide or kill him, I continue to stare at Zordon in shock over how he could so easily turn us both in, especially when he one knows what a delicate matter this is and two is fully aware of the temper and power Thomas now holds. 

"You've been giving me pet treats." Tone far too calm and filled with deadly intent, he divides his attention between the two of us, making me wondering briefly if this will be a repeat of the fight I'd had with him right after our bonding. 

"Tommy you have to understand they're not 'pet treats' they're just treats designed for the species which is closest to yours. Plus you seem to like them very much, correct? So should it really matter all that much where we get them from or what they're called?"

"I am not a pet." Teeth clenched and eyes blazing with barely held anger, the Ranger is quickly reaching his snapping point. 

Reaching out a gentle hand and rubbing his arm in a soothing manner, I give him what I hope he takes as a peaceably playful smile. "It's all just words Thomas. Meaningless labels. Nothing more. You know who you are, as do we."

"If you know who I am than you should trust me to be able to take care of myself. To know when I'm in a situation that is dangerous, and to make the calls I need to make to keep myself and others around me safe." This s really going to be a very long visit isn't it.

Cutting in before I can make an effort to appease him once more Zordon much like Thomas is having none of it. "I don't wish to be harsh with you Tommy but you must understand that you are not on Earth anymore. The rules change here and you can't go out alone, you must be careful about what you eat, and being a power holder does not unfortunately grant you any real privileges or assure your safety. Mind you none of this means you're a lesser species, or that you aren't fully capable of thinking, acting, and standing up for yourself, but it does mean that you will be treated differently by people here as situations will be different."

Taking in what's been said he stands slowly before striding off towards our room, his parting comment coming in one swift strike. "Be that as it may I shouldn't have to expect to be treated that way by you two."

"Thomas-" Moving to go after him, I'm stopped by the idiot who in my view is mostly responsible for my mate's now wounded pride.

"Let him be."

"Let him be?"

"He needs time to deal with this. It's a shock to think of yourself as a strong individual, almost indestructible on one planet and then find out that you're not much more than a pet on another."

"Except that he is more. He's a power holder, a warrior, and most of all my mate. He's is far more than a pet, Zordon. And how dare you talk to and treat him as one." Fists clenched and knowing Thomas can most likely feel my rage as well as I can his, I am past the point of caring. Let him know just how furious I am with the idiot before me. Let him feel me defending him. "Why did you do that? Why did you say that to him?"

"Because you weren't going to. He has to know that there are dangers here, ones that are far different than he is used to."

"Ones that we can protect him from! Geez if you'd just let him go out-"

"He can't go out Zedd, at least not yet."

"Why? You tell me right now why he has to be locked up and punished because of something he has no control over. He didn't ask to come here you_made_ him. You pushed and probed and worried him with talk of my safety until he agreed and now you're making him suffer for it. Well fuck that. If you can't give me one good reason why he has to stay caged up then I am taking him back home where I will deal with Zarek on my own one way or another." 

"He needs to go to the vet." 

"And another thing I really don't-" Pausing as his words register with my mind mid-rant I frown and try to convince myself I've misheard. "Wait, what?"

Heaving a sigh and placing his head in his hand Zordon repeats himself slowly and with great displeasure. "He has to go to the vet. When I called Kerch the other day he informed me that my father and the other Council members insist that if he is to stay on this planet he must go to the vet to get a physical evaluation as well as vaccinations. He's never been here before Zedd, he's not immune to our illnesses and in a more off chance we're not immune to his. He could acquire a disease here or give one if not vaccinated properly before being allowed to venture out."

While all of this is in a way understandable and even acceptable as I would not want him to get ill due to exposure to a virus he is not immune to, I however cannot get past the one word which has stuck out so greatly in the explanation. "Vet?"

"Apparently no eltarian physician will see him."

"Did you even try?" Tone accusing as I know he all too often has a way of being sideswiped by his moronic asshole of a father, I narrow my eyes fully intending to go through the directory to find a healer myself who will do what is needed for him. 

"I called every healer in the area and even twenty more outside of it. None will see a halfbreed, even one who is a reputable power holder. He has to go to a vet Zedd, there's no choice in the matter."

Shifting unhappily I wrack my brain for any other option, but in the end come up with none aside ignoring the Council's demands, something that this time around could actually get him hurt. "I knew we should have gone to Triforia."

"Trey would have bludgeoned you to death with his staff." 

To be continued……


	7. Fixed!

Author's Notes – Right I originally was going to use Latin as the language of choice for Eltar, however I'm not good at Latin and I could not find an appropriate and free translation service. So you get French instead. Zedd and the doctor argue briefly in traditional Eltarian 'French', so I've placed the translations at the end of the part for all who wish to know exactly what was said.

Geez this part was long.

Summary - The vet awaits!

-o-

Fixed?!

Tommy

-o-

Looking around the cartoon animal decorated lobby, I do not like this one bit. I can't believe they convinced me to do this. Well not even convinced, direct orders from the High Council my ass.

"Hello, I'm Zordon; I called earlier about my, um pet Tommy who needs his shots." Your pet indeed. Sitting in the chair beside Zedd, I give the all mighty one a glare as he begins signing something from the receptionist.

"The doctor will see you in just a moment; just have a seat over by the fish tank." Pushing a blond curl behind her ear, the young woman is definitely attractive, but I doubt she's playing with a full deck here.

"See this isn't so bad, right Thomas?" Yeah Zedd it's fucking grand.

As Zordon returns to sit on the opposite side of me, both seeming to almost be boxing me in- in case I change my mind and decide to make a break for it I fix him with a look. "So what not Ranger anymore, now it's just _pet_?"

Sighing and at least looking partly guilty about his little transgression he shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry Tommy, it's just easier that way. They know who you are, I told them over the phone when I made the appointment, however with the fact that you are a half breed you still need a guardian as long as you remain on this planet."

Beating me to a response Zedd looks less then thrilled by this. "And why are you his guardian, he's my mate."

Keeping his voice low and leaning over me to get to Zedd, Zordon is apparently having none of his lip. "Yes a fact that almost makes you a sexual deviant. As far as the majority of this planet is concerned humans are barely above pets and the fact that you are currently bedding one does not make you look very favorable. Not to mention the fact you're still considered an outlaw of sorts."

Matching Zordon's hushed but annoyed tone, Zedd leans over the rest of me pressing his face right in front of my former mentor's. "Sexual deviant my ass. If anyone should be embarrassed about their sexual behavior it should be you Mr. Fucking the Wicked Witch of the West." What?!

Teeth clenched and voice rising unintentionally, he glowers at my mate. "Okay you know what Rita is not a witch, she is a sorceress and how the hell did you even find out about that?" Oh my god.

"Not too hard to find out about it when she left her freaking underwear on the kitchen table, a fact which now means that I am forever going to have to eat out because like hell if any food that's going in my mouth is going to come within even ten feet of that table." I ate breakfast on that table today. I can't take this.

Slipping out from between them and walking over to the large glass aquarium a few feet away I take an empty seat beside it staring intently at the exotic fish, my ears still picking up the majority of their bitch session. "Why the hell do I let myself be dragged into things like this. Should have just stayed on Earth where it was safe, and relatively sane."

Lost in my thoughts of misery and returning home I'm pulled back to the current situation by the rather perky voice which is suddenly in my ear.

"They don't talk back you know."

Turning to look at my new company I find myself nearly face to face with what could possibly pass for a teenage boy, if of course it wasn't for the yellow eyes, extended canines, and feline like ears and tail, the later of which is thumping and twisting against the chair under his white pants clad butt. "Excuse me?"

Scratching his head and continuing to smile brightly at me, he points to the fish. "They don't talk. You can talk to them all you like but they don't talk back." All right then.

Making certain to keep my own voice mellow and calm, not quit certain how intelligent or even old this cat hybrid is, I answer in way of explanation. "I know I was just thinking out loud. You know talking to myself."

Cocking his head and not looking as if he understands, I'm about to try and explain again when the topic is swiftly changed. "I'm Spunky, what's your name?"

Not really wishing to have a conversation right now, let alone with a cat boy who doesn't seem to be all there, I still can't quite bring myself to be rude as I don't wish to hurt the creature's feelings just for the fact that I'm in a rather foul mood. "Tommy. Listen Spunky I appreciate you coming to inform me about the uh fish, but I'm not feeling so well right now so perhaps it would be best if you returned to where-"

Not allowing me to tactfully finish sending him off, he cuts in with enough words per-minute to make even Cassidy's head ache. "What's the matter, you don't feel good? That's why you're here, right? Are you scared? You don't have to be scared she's a nice lady, she gives treats. They're yummy treats. Hey where's your collar? I got a new collar, see? You wanna play while we wait? Waiting's boring. I had to wait forever when I was littler and had to come in to be fixed, whatever that means. I don't think I was broken, I got lots of yummy treats after that though, and got to sleep in master's bed, it was cozy. But my bed's cozy too, is yours cozy? You wanna play?"

Taking in the rush of words as well as eager to please eyes, I find myself wishing to pet him on the head in an attempt to offer some form of positive attention for his childlike innocent desire to possibly reassure me that all would be well. "Yes waiting is boring, however…" Suddenly pausing as I register just all that was in fact said I feel sudden shock and disgust setting in assuming I understood right. "Wait you were fixed?"

"Yes, fixed." Seeming unconcerned with this possibly due to the fact he has no understanding of just what such a thing means he scratches his mess of brown hair once more. "All good pets get fixed that's what master says and I'm a good pet. Plus I got to sleep in his bed and get lots of treats for a few days after, so it's good, see?"

"B-but no, you don't understand you can't-"

"Don't." Apparently done with his arguing Zedd slips into the free chair beside us shaking his head sternly. "It's not for you to interfere with."

"Not for me to interfere with?!" Finding my anger mounting at his too calm tone, I lean past the 'pet' and glare at my lover in disbelief. "They castrate creatures they feel are below them and you say it's not something that should be interfered with?"

Remaining calm and even reaching out to scratch the boy behind the ear a gesture which seems to go over very well with the cat, Zedd's response makes me fume all the more. "Humans neuter animals on Earth. It's the same concept Thomas."

"It is _not_ that same thing. Those are animals, pets, this is-"

"A pet." Gesturing around the lobby to the handful of other eltarians all sitting with various animal hybrids Zedd gently nudges the cat off of the chair. "All of these creatures are pets Thomas. They're just more evolved than the ones you have on Earth. But just like those on Earth they have very little concept and understanding of breeding. If they're not fixed then the majority will breed continuously and with the results being litters. Getting them fixed prevents that."

Snarling, arguments flying through my mind that it is different, that them being more evolved makes it different, I however in the end concede, if for no other reason than for the fact that he is right, we do do the exact same thing to 'pets' on Earth, creatures that we as humans feel that while intelligent are still below us. "It's still not right." Crossing my arms and coming very near to sulking I sink back in my chair refocusing on the serenity of the fish.

"No, but it is how things are and short of me taking over the planet, which both you and Zordon have made me swear not to do I can't change it." Sliding over into Spunky's now empty seat Zedd takes my hand in his own still keeping up his petting and scratching of the content cat boy on the floor. "I know it upsets you and I'm sorry but you just need to understand that this is not Earth, things are different here and what you consider cruel or unfair our species considers normal."

Relenting just a bit as he's right to a degree, it is unfair for me to hold my standards and beliefs as a human up to theirs as eltarians, I give a sigh. "Fine, but the first person who mentions the word 'fixed' or 'neutered' while I'm in that back room is going to end up with my knee in their crotch."

"Fair enough." Smiling and turning back to Zordon an evil glint in his eye Zedd is clearly trying to think of some way to get the other man to say either or both of those words when he's interrupted by a young woman calling Zordon's name. "Looks like it's time to go."

Sighing and standing along with Zedd, I reluctantly follow him to where Zordon is conversing with the nurse, barely remembering to be polite and give the cat boy a parting wave as he chirps out a 'good-bye' to us.

"He was cute but that's a bit of a given most camales are." Smiling as he waves to the creature as well, Zedd places a reassuring hand on my back. "He'll be okay Thomas, he is clearly happy and healthy despite being a bit clueless, I know what he said upset you but most pets on this planet really are well loved and taken care of."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"What doesn't seem right?" Turning from the nurse which was getting his name and most likely information about me, Zordon gives us a curious look.

"He's just had a talk with the camale over there and some of the things the pet told him about have made him a bit reluctant be here. Word to the wise make sure the doctor skips the examination on his reproductive organs." Yeah, that'd probably be best.

Raising a brow but deciding not to question it now, Zordon gestures to the waiting patiently nurse who has finished writing down information on her clipboard. "This is nurse Rela, she's asked that at least one of us be present for the examination despite the unique circumstances of the case. Apparently it's just policy, Tommy." Of course it is.

Sighing as I know he's waiting for my reaction and very likely refusal I in the end decide that I will not go through this again at another vet just for the fact that I don't want them there. "Zedd can come with then." After all it's not like he hasn't already seen and touched all there is to see and touch on me.

Looking a bit nervous by this decision, probably old enough to know just who Zedd is and what he's capable of, the young woman however gives a professional nod and hesitant smile. "Very well, if you'll both just follow me I'll take you to the examination room where you can disrobe and wait for the doctor." Great.

-oooo-

"I'm not doing it."

"Thomas this is getting just a little bit annoying here." Standing in front of the closed door arms crossed firmly over his chest, he is clearly losing his patients with my refusal to comply.

"Yes, yes it is. And you are making it even more so standing there and expecting me, your _mate_ mind you, to undress completely and sit on this metal table buck naked for all to see." I know I agreed to this but my god I thought they'd at least offer something with which to cover myself.

"You're right you are my mate and considering that fact as well as the fact that I've already seen you naked I'd think that you would be just a bit more cooperative-"

"Cooperative? You want me to be cooperative? You know considering I even agreed to come here today to allow myself to be subjected to the humiliation that is going to a vet, I think I've been pretty damn cooperative so far. And just for your information just because you're an expositionist and have no problem showing everyone who can see all there is to see on you, it doesn't mean I am."

Sighing but not really denying that he has no problem showing off all there is on his well toned body, he moves back to me gently but firmly pushing me back towards the examination table. "Listen I know you are self conscious Thomas, I do, and I under normal circumstances think that I respect that to a very high degree and do all I can to help you past it."

Nodding reluctantly when he pauses to see if I'll agree, I know I can't deny the fact he does indeed do all he can to make me happy and comfortable with myself and the scars covering a good portion of my body.

"Right so when I ask you to do something like this, I do so with the hope that you can trust me enough to keep you comfortable and safe. That you can believe me when I tell you it will be all right and just like a human doctor who would examine you if you were ill this one will not look at you as I would, but rather as simply another patient." But I'm not a patient, I'm being treated like a pet.

Wanting nothing more than to tell him this for the fiftieth time since we've been on this planet I nevertheless stop myself knowing it will do not real amount of good. "I'm leaving my boxers on, deal with it."

Knowing that's the best he's going to get from me right now, Zedd gives a tired nod of agreeance. "Fine but you still have to sit on the table."

"Fine." Slowly stripping off my boots, socks, shirt, and finally jeans I do my best to stall as long as possible, not certain why I suddenly feel so vulnerable but also knowing I definitely don't like it. He's right it's not as if he hasn't seen me naked plenty of times and it's also not as if I've never been to a doctor before, but this, this is just something different.

Folding each item on clothing as I hand it over, Zedd gives me an appreciative once over once I'm fully undressed aside my underwear, wedding band, and dinobracelet. "I love watching you undress."

Unable to hold back a small smile as he moves forward, wrapping an arm around my waist, I rest my forehead against his feeling a bit more at ease with the addition of the intimate contact. "You better be careful the nurse or doctor doesn't come in and see us like this. After all you wouldn't want to be listed as a sexual deviant of some sort."

Chuckling and kissing me lightly, he allows his hand to wander from my waist to cup my ass, squeezing playfully. "I've been labeled as worse. Besides with some of the things we get up to, perhaps deviant isn't too far off. For example I can think of several things we could do right now on this here table, most which that would have you screaming and panting my name in less then five minutes."

Laughing just a bit but still pushing him away I back up towards the table holding a hand out to stop him from following. "Tempting but no. Now be good and sit down I don't think the doctor really needs to come in to find me with a hard-on."

"Would make for interesting conversation." Smiling at my scowl he still though takes a seat in one of the two chairs against the far wall watching as I reluctantly slide up onto the table just as the doctor walks in, white coat on a clipboard in hand.

Young, blonde, and purple eyed she actually reminds me just a bit of Katherine, a thought which further puts me at ease. "Hello, I'm Dr. Gaston, you must be Zedd and Tommy." Stumbling ever so slightly as she says his name, no doubt knowing exactly who he is as I'm sure the office is buzzing with the fact he's even here, she nevertheless does her best to keep a calm and friendly smile on her face. "So what are we doing for Tommy today?"

Answering before I can direct her attention to me and the fact I am capable of speaking, Zedd gives a run down of just what's needed. "He needs his vaccinations. He's never been on Eltar before and has all of none. Along with that the Council of Light has ordered he get an examination to assure their stupid selves that he's not diseased, even though he is a power holder and as such is protected against such matters."

"All right, well let's get some basic information out of the way and then we'll get started. "What's his full name?"

"Thomas James Oliver." Answering before he can and giving him a look that says he better let me, I sit as calmly as possible while the woman turns her focus on me.

"Um, are, is he-"

Knowing where this is going and for once being smart about it, Zedd cuts her off. "A word of advice. He's a power holder and an intelligent one at that, so if you don't want him to walk out of here and destroy everything on his way I'd speak to him about matters concerning him, not me."

Seeming to debate it for a moment, she in the end looks to trust his advice and turns fully towards me. "All right." Taking a breath she begins again. "Have you ever had any major illnesses?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but than I've never been to Eltar before so it's possible you have something here that could have rather bad effects on me."

Writing something down she continues, her worries over Zedd and bit of agitation clearing away as her professional manner once more takes over. "Do you have any distinguishing marks?"

"No."

"What species are you?"

About to answer with 'human' I however take pause as I recall that that's not exactly true anymore. "Halfbreed."

"What breeds?"

"Eltarian and human."

Raising a curious eye but saying nothing, she continues though not before giving the impression that she doesn't see too many humans here. "Do you currently feel ill, or have any abnormal aches and pains?"

"No."

"Are you currently taking any medication?"

"No."

"What is your age?"

"Twenty nine, almost thirty."

Looking up once more she frowns slightly. "You look rather young to be thirty thousand." Thirty what now? I think we've hit a miscommunication here.

"That's probably because I'm not. I'm only going on thirty years not thirty thousand." Will I even live that long? Zedd and Zordon both said my life would be expanded, but neither really seemed certain by how much. What would someone do for that many years? Wouldn't life tend to get a little repetitive and dull?

"Thirty years?" Still looking as if she's having trouble grasping this, Zedd thankfully steps in to explain.

"He was only made a halfbreed less then a year ago. Before that time he was fully human and as such has aged considerably faster than he will now."

"I see." Apparently not pleased by this she writes a bit faster before giving her next question which is just a bit clipped if you ask me. "Have you ever been bred?"

"N-wait what?" Bred? Like what a show dog?

Looking up she clarifies herself much to my slight displeasure. "Bred, used for breeding purposes or simply for the purpose of fulfilling sexual satisfaction of another creature." Is that important? I mean I suppose I could understand on Earth that the purpose of such a question would be for the concern of sexually transmitted diseases, but do they have that here? And if not why does she need to know this?

"I've had sexual partners before, yes."

"All right." Finishing up her notes and setting her clipboard and pen aside, she pulls on a pair of latex gloves before moving to get started. Is that all? Is she not going to ask if any of them were ill? This place is so strange. "We'll do your physical examination first, followed by some blood work, and finally your vaccinations. If you have any questions or concerns you may feel free to ask them. I do however need you to remove the remainder of your clothing as it will get in the way."

Sighing but knowing I don't really have much of a choice at this point, I stand from the examination table removing my black boxers and tossing them to Zedd's outstretched hand.

"Good now if you'll…" Trailing off as she finally gets a look at all of me, she frowns heavily before I'm pushed back against the table's edge her hand finding my genitals quickly. "You're not corrected."

"Zedd." Temper flaring before I can really swallow it back I swear if she doesn't release me right now I might very well-

"He's not a pet."

"If he's been bred-"

"He didn't understand what you were referring to. He's had mutual partners, mates of his own species before the bonding, he's not been used as a jouet."

Releasing me much to my relief as I would have hated to have to kill her, the woman turns to my now standing mate, gaze as hard as his own. "He should be fixed if he's not being used specifically for siring and as a halfbreed even that option would be out of the question."

"Il est un porte-pouvoir. Un des Conseil prisé et mon camarade. Je n'ai pas ses organes reproducteurs enlevés sans tenir compte de ce que la loi disent." What?! Looking at Zedd who is now facing off with the woman the string of what I will assume is traditional eltarian coming out quickly but calmly, I have to wonder if he's performed the language switch on purpose or out of some old habit due to his being back home.

Falling into the same dialog as Zedd the woman is fast to respond. "Il est un halfbreed, un animal favori, sans tenir compte de ce que trompe il peut exécuter pour le Conseil. Il n'est pas pureblooded et donc est designated par la loi être corrigé avant qu'il entre dans la chaleur."

"Il n'entrera pas dans la chaleur, il manque la génétique d'assez d'eltarian à. Maintenant vous faire taire et exécute le reste de son examen avant qu'il part et j'ai à le mettre par ceci encore." Should I just leave? Because the way they're going at it I'm starting to wonder if either even realizes I'm still here.

Pausing at whatever Zedd has said this time, the doctor does not however appear to be swayed. That is until Zedd gives one final comment, before taking his seat once more. "Je vous rappellerai que je suis et que je suis capable de femelle. Ne pas m'essayer."

Taking a breath before turning back to me, my doctor mutters out a parting remark of her own, one which despite the language barrier I believe I understand perfectly well. "Soi l'idiot indulgent."

"Bite me." Yes, pretty sure I guessed right with Zedd's last remark and how it's given.

"Don't tempt me l'enfant de mal." Ignoring his look of insult, she gestures towards the table, eyes focused once more on me. "Place yourself on the examination table, sitting on the edge for the moment."

Doing as asked and still not exactly certain what was said between them, but knowing Zedd must have won as she no longer presses the issue of castration, I feel my temper slowly sliding back into my own control, though I'm not certain just how long it will remain that way with how this matter is progressing.

Picking up a device that looks oddly enough like a scanner Billy used to use to access battle injuries on us back in the day, she slowly runs it over my upper body reading the digital data silently to herself as the assessment is made. "Your lungs, heart, and vitals seems to be acceptable." Good to know. "Your veins and arteries as well."

Progressing downward she shakes her head briefly before continuing to give me the diagnosis. "Digestive track is healthy and unknotted, reproductive organs intact, and joints while showing minor wear should cause you no discomfort for at least ten thousand years depending on the level of activity that you engage in."

Shutting off the device before making her notes on the paper, she moves onto a more basic form of examination, her fingers finding my neck as she begins to check my pulse and breathing. "You need to calm yourself, your breathing is two point five percent more rapid than it should be in your current state of rest." All right.

"That's the best it's going to get right now, as I'm not at ease with any of this."

"Would a treat help you to calm?" Reaching her free hand into her pocket and producing the same pet treat Zedd had been feeding me for the past few days before I found out what it was of course, she holds it temptingly close to my face.

"No." Eyes narrowing and heart rate no doubt increasing accordingly, I know she feels it though probably lacks understanding of just what it is due to.

"Are you certain? It's very appetizing."

Intensifying my look, I only feel satisfied as the treat is placed back into her pocket with a bit of a sigh.

"All right if you don't want it I'll not force it on you, though it is a shame as most of your kind finding them quite enjoyable." I'm aware of that, mostly because if I am in fact honest with myself I would have to admit that despite what they are, the taste they have is incredibly addicting.

"Be that as it may, I'm not a pet and don't greatly appreciate being treated or fed as one." Teeth clenched but still sitting as expected to not about to go through this again if I lose my temper and storm out I watch as she leaves me, apparently figuring she'll not get a better reading on my pulse than what it currently is.

"Just two more items on the list and then I'll administer your vaccinations." Thank god. "Position yourself on your hands and knees."

Breathing in and out in a calming manner I keep my voice level and as pleasant as possible in the face of such a request. "Why?"

"I need your temperature." You have got to be kidding me.

"Let me get this straight, out of all of the high tech equipment you have here, despite how advanced your species is, regardless of the fact that according to Zordon you all are the best of the best in halfbreed medical personal, you still take temperature rectally."

"For halfbreeds yes." Breathe, must breathe. Sighing but at least looking somewhat sympathetic, she continues in a softer tone. "Listen, I understand that you're not happy, clearly, however you must understand that as far as halfbreeds go you are one of, well you _are_ the most advanced on this planet. The others don't sit still long enough for scans to be complete, don't like things too close to their faces, and if I attempted to take temperatures orally a good portion would eat my equipment. So really logically what choice do I have but to do it rectally?"

"I swear I won't eat your equipment."

"As nice of you as that is, the only type of thermometer I have is the kind that I told you of, so if we could move this along I would be most appreciative." When I make no real move to comply she heaves a sigh, the likes of which are clear in meaning, before turning once more to Zedd. "If you don't mind aiding in his compliance…" Aiding in my- alright I'm done.

"See the problem is that if I do that I will find myself sleeping on the couch alone for the next five thousand years, something which I've no real desire to do." Sighing when she only gives him a hard look in response, I watch as the once lord of evil slowly gets up and moves over to us. "Give me a few minutes."

"A few- I have other patients to see today, so either you make him compliant or you leave and tell the High Council why this wasn't done." And you think he cares?

Taking a breath and giving her what I believe is an appeasing look, he gently but firmly guides her to the door, voice much calmer than my own would be at this moment and time. "I understand that you're pressed for time, I do. And I appreciate you being so understanding of this particular situation, however as you yourself have noted he is not your average clueless halfbreed. He is a power holder, a warrior, and as such he has a good deal of pride, and rightly so. So you can either continue to fight with him, something that he by the way is very good at doing, and get all of no where, or you can let me talk to him and see if I can't make some headway before nightfall. Either way though he is not leaving here without his vaccinations and a clean bill of health, something which can be achieved the hard and life ending way, or by you making the smart choice and letting me talk to him. What shall it be?"

"I already told you I am not intimidated by you."

"No but your kin most likely is. Don't make me spell it out for you." Eyes filled with evil intent that she does not know he will no longer use, he gives a satisfied smile as she gives a parting growl of five minutes before storming out, door slamming tellingly behind her.

"That wasn't nice."

"Neither is you acting like a petulant child." Excuse me. Turning back to me and still looking none to pleased he launches into his speech not about to give me a moment to start in on him or the matter at hand. "Honestly Thomas I expect better out of you. You need this examination to stay here, and the vaccinations to make certain you won't get ill, a very real possibility while you're on this planet. And as much as I know you despise this matter the fact remains that your health and well being is dependent on it. Something that I know you know."

"Are you actually taking her side in this? Do you honestly expect me to get down on all fours like a dog and let her poke and probe me how she wishes?" Because if so than we have an even bigger problem here than I originally anticipated.

"I expect you to do what you're asked when it concerns your wellbeing and health."

"I will not be treated like a pet!"

"Than stop acting like one!" Face suddenly falling into an expression that says he knows all too well that such a statement will result in horrible consequences, he is fast to try and repair the damage he has caused, though unfortunately for him not fast enough. "I didn't mean that how it sounded, pet."

Sliding off the table anger flaring to such a level he literally takes a step back, I move to where my clothes are located grabbing and pulling them on with forced calm so as not to tear them in the process.

"Thomas just stop and listen. Now I know you're frustrated, we both are and lord knows coming here was not a good idea, but the fact remains that we are here now and… will you stop getting dressed and listen to me?!"

Keeping silent as anything I say right now will most likely end our engagement, assuming this hasn't already, I pull on my boots last before heading for the door.

"Thomas you are not leaving here without your vaccinations." Voice stern and not one to be messed with, he however bows quickly and noticeably as I turn to fix him with a murderous glare. "Please?"

To be continued…..

-o-

Translations:

Zedd – "Toy."

Zedd – "He is a power holder. One of the Council's prized and my mate. I am not having his reproductive organs removed regardless of what the law says."

Doctor – "He is a halfbreed, a pet, regardless of what tricks he may perform for the Council. He is not pureblooded and therefore is designated by law to be corrected before he goes into heat."

Zedd – "He'll not go into heat, he lacks enough eltarian genetics to. Now silence yourself and perform the rest of his examination before he leaves and I have to put him through this again."

Zedd – "I'll remind you who I am and what I am capable of female. Do not test me."

Doctor – "Self indulgent idiot."

Doctor – "Child of evil."


	8. Mutt

Author's notes - How many people are still reading the series? If you are is there anything you'd like to see in it before it's over?

Summary – Tommy meets his new father in-law.

-o-

Mutt

Tommy

-o-

"Please, please my ass." Storming down the sidewalk, my Earth clothing looking rather out of place among all of the white cloak wearing eltarians around me, I however can't bring myself to care as my parting argument with Zedd is still raging through my mind.

-ooo-

"_Thomas just stop and listen. Now I know you're frustrated, we both are and lord knows coming here was not a good idea, but the fact remains that we are here now and… will you stop getting dressed and listen to me?!" _

_Keeping silent as anything I say right now will most likely end our engagement, assuming this hasn't already, I pull on my boots last before heading for the door. _

"_Thomas you are not leaving here without your vaccinations." Voice stern and not one to be messed with, he however bows quickly and noticeably as I turn to fix him with a murderous glare. "Please?"_

_Getting nothing in response aside more dark and dangerous looks, he heaves a sigh, hand running through his hair in exasperation. "Thomas listen to me, please. I know you are angry, I understand that to you this is highly unfair and humiliating; however you must understand that I am not trying to make it as such. I love you, you know that, I tell you as often as I can and I mean it. You know I mean it. So I'd think you would trust me enough, trust my love for you enough to realize that I am only putting you through this because it directly relates to your health and wellbeing. That if anything at all were to happen to you because I did not prevent it when I could I would end my life."_

_Looking at him intently, taking in his heart felt words and the deep sentiment behind them I take a slow measured breath before responding as calmly and heartfelt as I can. "Get out of my way before _I_ end your life."_

-ooo-

It had been all I could handle to storm out of that veterinary clinic with a shred of my dignity still in tact, leaving both Zordon and Zedd to explain my departure to the doctor and later on Council how they would.

Of course it had then taken me a good fifteen minutes to make certain I'd lost them after that, not about to return to the penthouse with either, and certainly not ready to make up with Zedd for his own insults, be they unintentional or not. "Stupid Zedd, thinks he knows everything, let's just see how much he knows with me gone for a few hours. Might just be a bit more appreciative and respectful after some time to sit and think over what an egotistical moron he is."

Though in hindsight perhaps he's not exactly the only moron as I still have no clue where anything is located on this planet or even in this city that I am now myself- if honest –rather lost in. "At least today can't get any worse."

Cold wind suddenly picking up, making me wish I had a cloak of my own, I wrap my arms around my stomach tightly, lowering my head and nearly missing the too smug voice coming from the alley way beside me.

"You know I never thought I'd ever hear someone actually say that, but I'll be damned if it didn't eventually happen." Tell me I didn't just hear that.

The owner of the voice emerging from the alley, two others close in tow, I look at all three blonde haired, grey cloak wearing men uncertain if I'm glad or not for their menacing presence.

"Live long enough I imagine you'll hear a lot of things." The comment given absently despite my still foul mood, I move to walk past them, unconcerned with whatever threat they seem to think they can pose, before I find myself blocked by the purple eyed one which I will assume is their leader.

"See a lot of things too."

"I'm sure." How mad would Zedd be if I broke this idiot's neck? What if I claimed self defense? He couldn't be too upset in that case could he now?

"Like for instance, a pet taking himself for a walk without his master." Reaching for the collar of my black shirt, he gives a too amused smirk as I knock his hand away before he can actually touch me. "Without a collar and tags too."

"I am not a pet. And speaking of walks, why don't you take a long one off a short pier."

Looking surprised by my comeback, most likely used to creatures with the intellect of Spunky the wonder cat, he quickly recovers though not with the best of temperaments. "Well, well, this one has quite a mouth. You know my last pet was too smart for his own good too. Of course that was easily fixed, what with the broken jaw and removed tongue and all."

"That supposed to be a threat?"

"More like a warning." Beginning to circle me much like the predator he seems to believe himself to be, he takes a strong whiff inhaling my scent and sending a rather unpleasant shiver up my spine. "What the hell are you? Not camale, not domale, tabine maybe, no, no tail, no fur, no whiskers…a mutt, but something else too."

"A warrior, and a pissed off one at that." Glaring daggers at him, more than done with this matter, I clench my fists barely restraining myself, knowing just what trouble taking out three civilians on this planet could bring me.

Ignoring my warning his hand flicks out once more- coming far too close to my face for my liking -he continues to sniff and debate, his two companions remaining silent, waiting it would seem for his command. "You smell wrong, I just can't quite place my finger on why. No matter though, I'm not picky about my play things."

"I already told you I am no one's play-" Stopping short as very dangerous looking blade is now in his hand, along with smaller but similar ones in those of his friends, I feel a good bit of my anger drain as slight worry now takes its place. "thing."

"I may not know what you are specifically, but I know enough to feel your weakness and smell the sex on you. You are a plaything, an uncollared, unowned one from the looks of it. Not to worry though we'll change that."

Backing away from the three men and knowing very quickly that I am in much bigger trouble then I had originally anticipated, my words come out clumsily and without conviction. "You don't want to do this."

"Don't we now mutt." Voice full of malice and danger the one with purple eyes takes a purposeful step forward. "And just why would that be?"

Suddenly recalling that being a power holder here is no secret like on Earth, not to mention how many times Zedd and Zordon had both announced it to the shuttle security on our arrival, I straighten myself slowly and strongly looking him straight in the eyes as I try to remember just how Zedd had worded this four days ago. "I am a keeper of the power. I hold the essence of the dino gem and am under the protection of the Council of Light, so I would strongly advise you to back down before it is too late."

Sudden doubt entering the other two's eyes they look to their leader apparently not as cocky as before. "That's what it is, it's not the fact he's a mutt it's that he has power. Perhaps we should reconsider letting him be Adox." Good, yes reconsidering is good. Maybe I won't have to resort to using what little power I have left in my gem after all. Fingers itching to clasp my bracelet though I wait on pins and needles for the main one's agreeance.

"The Council." Snicker suddenly turning into a vicious laugh he is quick to let me in the joke. "The Council of Light doesn't give a damn about anyone but themselves. Any and all power holders know that. You, you are nothing but an errand boy to them. And a mutt of one at that."

Growling as the demeaning nearly derogatory term is used once more I move to him my anger getting the better of me. "I am a warrior. A defender of the innocent. I have saved lives and taken them. Do not under estimate me."

"You are a stupid, weak, mutt." Reaching out quickly his hand is tangled in my hair gripping my spikes with painful strength. "Who is now my new pet."

Reaching for my wrist I don't have time to call forth my morphing code as my bracelet is removed and thrown aside. "No!"

"You little creatures amaze me do you know that. You think because you hold some basic form of power it makes you worthy of something. It makes you stronger. Better. When in reality it only makes you even more of a slave. Of a pet." Leaning into my ear he lets loose a low chuckle. "So tell me _pet_, what will you do now without your precious power?"

"He'll tell my son who will then in turn disembowel you."

Looking to the side as much as my attacker will allow, I see a slightly taller, slightly older version of Zedd standing before us, my bracelet held up in his right hand.

"Kerch." The name said in a clearly fearful whisper, the three instantly back away posture taking on much more submissive characteristics. Kerch? Who is Kerch? And why does he have black hair instead of blonde? I thought all eltarians aside Zedd had blonde or silver hair.

"Take your hands off of him, now." Voice the same silky smoothness that Zedd possesses, there is nevertheless and underling growl of menace held there as well.

Suddenly released I stumble forward a step hand instantly coming up to rub my aching head.

"We weren't going to harm him." Bull. Looking back to find its Adox speaking I watch in curiosity as he continues to back away from the new arrival. "It was all in good fun."

"He told you he was a holder of the power. This is a great show of disrespect _child_." Child? He looks to be Zedd's age. How old is he? How can you tell how old any of them are here? "Apologize before I execute my own power and punish you accordingly."

Licking their lips and looking between me and Kerch, the three quickly mutter out fearful apologies before turning tail and running. Well that was certainly interesting.

"Honestly." Jumping as a hand is suddenly placed on my back, my savior gently eases my bracelet back onto my wrist smiling softly as my hand goes to it protectively. "Easy little human, I'll not harm you."

Weary of any eltarian now whether he's saved me or not, I take a step back shivering as the wind picks up once more. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me. I am Kerch Dereke." Wait, Kerch, as in Council member Kerch. Zedd's…

"You're Zedd's father."

Smiling brightly at this he gives an easy nod. "That's correct, and you are Thomas Oliver, Zedd's life mate and according to Zordon soon to be husband." Smile faltering just a bit as I begin backing away, he holds out a hand to stop me. "What's wrong Thomas?" What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you serious? Do you have a week?

"Nothing. I need to go now." Turning to leave, hand still on my bracelet I'm stopped once more as he takes my arm in a strong but careful grip.

"Thomas wait, now I understand you might be a bit jumpy after your encounter with those three but you are aware I'm a member of the Council of Light are you not?" Perhaps catching the flash of anger that enters my eyes at this, his own suddenly light with understanding. "The Council which has done nothing but cause you problems, ah yes, well than."

"They're not fond of me."

"No, no they're not." Taken back by his honesty as I had figured him to at least dance around the truth to try and get me to stay put, he continues calmly. "However they are even less fond of my son, whom I still love and do what I can to protect. I've no desire to hurt you Thomas, especially considering you are also now my son by bonding and in the next few months by marriage, correct?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Reminded very quickly of my last fight with Zedd I pull back, crossing my arms angrily. "You're son is about this close from having me hitchhike back to Earth and throwing all his stuff out of my house."

"Oh boy, what did he do now?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Care to clarify just a bit there?"

Momentarily forgetting the potential danger I could be in, I let loose on my anger over all that has happened over the past few days. "He won't let me go out alone! He thinks I'm helpless and clueless! They made me go to the vet! The vet! Which by the way I blame on you too, because it was ordered from the Council that I go and get my shots! Then to add insult to humiliation they tried to feed me pet treats! Pet treats! Like I'm some kind of dog that needs to be patted on the head and given a bone when well behaved!"

"Well, that is indeed a long list of stupidity." Sighing but keeping his voice calm and slightly reassuring, he presents his own bit of reason and logic showing me just where Zedd perhaps gets his. "However I'm sure you realize just how dangerous going out alone can now be. You may not be helpless Thomas but you are still mostly human." Sniffing me as if to be certain he gives a confirming nod. "Yes still mostly human, though I can tell he's mixed blood with you, enough to heighten your senses and lengthen your life span at least a bit. Still though your strength does not match that of our species meaning you could very well be hurt being out by yourself like this."

Unable to really pose a decent argument after being saved from what could have turned into a very brutal attack, I give a shrug of defeat.

"Actually I'm rather surprised you convinced him to let you come out alone considering how against it he seems to be." Yeah um, convinced is probably not the right word there.

"Well I didn't actually so much convince him as stormed out of the vet's, leaving him and Zordon behind before they could stop me."

"So chances are he by now is going homicidal with worry." Most likely. Though considering I've yet to see explosions and people fleeing in panic I'm guessing Zordon is keeping him more or less in check, for now at least.

"I should go back." Even if I really don't feel like it yet, or truly have a clue where back is. Still though he's right it's not safe to be out alone, and Zedd probably is doing far more than just freaking out right now.

Perhaps seeing just how miserable I still am he finally shakes his head pulling me in the opposite direction that I believe Zordon's condo is in. "How about a compromise. You come home with me and get warmed up and I'll call Zedd to let him know you're alright. Besides I've been needing an excuse to talk to him for quite a while. Not to mention I've been wanting to get to know you as well. All I really know about you is what I've seen and heard from reports and Zordon." Those damn reports. "So what do you say Thomas, will you grant me a bit of your time?"

Really not left with much else to do as it's either brave the walk back to the penthouse alone or go with my soon to be father in-law I finally nod in compliance deciding it's best to get off to a good start with the man if that's possible despite the fact he's a Council member. "Alright, but make certain you emphasize that I'm still mad at him when you call."

Smiling that same warm smile I love seeing on Zedd he begins off in the direction of his home. "You are definitely the right choice for my son."

To be continued….


	9. Family Reunion

Author's Notes - Only 3 more parts? Maybe 4. Then it's done.

Summary – Zedd, Tommy, and Kerch spend some quality time together.

-o-

Family Reunion

Zedd

-o-

"I don't care what you have to do just find him!" Pacing the floor as I've already destroyed a good portion of the items in the living room, I look at the too calm Zordon, debating on hurling one of the few remaining in tact vases at his head for his lack of compliance.

"I am doing my best Zedd, but the last thing we need is to put out an all points bulletin on a power holding halfbreed. Do you know how many people will be after him, and not for the purpose of returning him either." Flipping through the service book and looking for who knows what sort of service he adds in a final jab sealing his fate where this too expensive vase is concerned. "Not to mention the fact he doesn't have his vaccinations or tags that go with them. The catchers will love that."

Vase up and in hand I take aim, only to stopping short as the phone suddenly rings, causing me to instantly drop my ceramic weapon and grab the handset from Zordon's reaching fingers. "Thomas?"

"_Hello to you as well Zedd."_

Feeling the blood drain from my face at the familiar voice I take just a bit too long to respond as I hear him say something to someone on his end of the line about breaking my mental capacity with a simple greeting.

"_Zedd are you there?"_

"I'm here." Clearing my throat and regaining focus I make certain to keep the correct, in control tone, not about to waver in front of my father of all people. "But not for long. I have to keep the phone line open incase an important call comes through. So you'll just have to talk to your best friend Zordon later."

Rolling his eyes and most likely knowing who it is on the line now, Zordon continues to flip through the service book, now checking under pet finders it would seem.

"_Alright I'll tell Thomas to wait than."_ Yes, yes tell him to wait and I'll get back to him- what?!

"_Did you tell him that I'm still not speaking to him?"_ As the voice of my mate is clearly heard in the background, I find myself caught between a wave of intense relief and a typhoon of rage.

"_He's still not speaking to you, but he is eating and looking at your baby pictures, so that's good. Anyway, seeing as how you're waiting for an important call I suppose I will let you go. I just thought I would inform you that I have your wayward mate and while a bit angry with you and chilled- did I not tell you to wear a cloak this time of year -he is relatively unharmed and comfortable."_ I need to go out and kill things I think.

Pushing aside my agitation at both his location and present activities I refocus on the more important aspects of my father's statement. "What do you mean relatively unharmed? What happened to him? Let me talk to him."

Listening to the slight exchange of words between the two, I tighten my grip on the phone as the negative response is given after a moment. _"He says that if you wish to talk to him like the power holder he is that you may come over here and apologize for your earlier distasteful behavior, the same as Zordon." _Apologize for my- "_I have to go now Zedd lunch is nearly ready; I'll speak with you later, good-bye."_

Looking at the phone in disbelief I remain standing where I am for a good moment after his initial hang-up trying to grasp just what has happened.

"I'll assume he's found Tommy." Taking the phone from me and placing it back into the charger, Zordon grabs his white cloak and my specially made black one.

Taking mine from his hand I head for the door, tossing my parting order behind me as I go. "You stay I don't need any witnesses."

"Like father like son." I heard that.

-oooo-

(20 min later…)

Standing outside my father's door, his own penthouse on its own floor of his high rise just as Zordon's and all of the Council members are, I look at the door willing it to dissolve under my glare so I will not have to actually knock.

So far though it does not seem to be working.

Heaving a sigh and knowing I need to get this over with I knock sternly on the door smiling in satisfaction as I hear it echoing on the other side. Good. Let them know how angry I am. Let them hear my power. Let them-

"Zeddic." Stop drinking hot chocolate and hug me. Well than. As the door is slid open and my father steps out, I haven't time to move away as he squeezes me tightly, his mug held safely to the side so as not to splash my cloak. Trying my best to regain my evil angry composure as the older version of me finally pulls back I don't think I succeed all too well as honestly I am just too exhausted and what does Thomas say- stressed out? -to keep up the facade perfectly well. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, yes, must do it more often I'm certain." Moving past him and into the slightly more inviting looking penthouse, you can tell his age compared to Zordon's as the decorating always changes to slightly more personal in ones later years. Clean lines and modern style giving way to pictures, creature comforts, and more interesting items. Still though I am not here for a visit or critique of his décor. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

Turning slowly to look at him I do hope he sees the murder in my gaze and realizes just what I am capable of at this point, promises or not to Thomas and Zordon. "The one person aside you and Zordon who is going to cut my life short due to stress and anger inducing behavior."

"Zordon's father? He's not allowed here." Breathe, must breathe Zedd. Smiling as he moves past me, his white mug set down on the black coffee table, he gestures to the comfortable looking sofa calmly. "Have a seat Zedd; let me make you a drink. Your mate showed me how to make something called hot chocolate, it's actually quite good when you add a bit of what do you call it on Earth, alcohol?" Oh for crying out loud. Shaking his head as he gives up trying to decide if that's the correct word or not, he sits down casually and without real concern. "Well regardless it's fairly good."

"Speaking of my mate, where is he?"

"Resting. After I spoke with you on the phone I gave him some lunch, which he seemed to greatly enjoy by the way- are you not feeding him? -before going off to rest for a bit in the spare room."

"You fed him normal food? You can't do that, he's a halfbreed."

"Normal food is not going to kill him Zedd." Tone gentle but firm, he gives me a chastising look. "Neither is taking him out every once in a while. He came to Eltar because of you Zeddic, not because he particularly wanted to. I think you should be a bit more understanding of that fact and show him some leeway. Especially since he is your mate and a rather patient one at that, as most would have left you for good after being put through all he's told me of."

Fist clenched I give him a look, my own tone rising far above his. "No he came here because you and those other morons on the High Council didn't do what you said you had where Zarek was concerned. If you hadn't lied and actually done your job we'd both still be on Earth making wedding arrangements right now instead of here arguing over pet food, halfbreed status, and animal healers."

"I still can't believe you took him to an animal healer." Head in hand and looking to be holding back chiding remarks mingled with laughter he is really pushing it.

"What choice did I have? You tell me, what? No healer would see him. He needed the vaccinations, which by the way you ordered."

"I ordered the vaccinations because it was the only way I could get the other Council members to agree to allow him to stay here where he'd be safe. However I did not tell you to take him to an animal healer. All you had to do was call me Zedd, I would have made a respectable healer see him. One that would not make him get down on all fours and have a thermometer placed up his backside." Geez he just had to tell him that didn't he.

"And how would you have done that? Zordon couldn't, and according to him he now holds more power than any of you."

"More raw power Zedd, the same as you only different in type and origin. Status and title though those would be what he is lacking. Those would be what you both seem to forget I have." Not as much as you could have though with your hair colored like that of a defect.

"Fine so next time we let you make the appointment for him." Anger cooling a bit and really not left with much to do now as waking Thomas to leave will probably result in another fight between us, I in the end sink down into the nearby black chair heaving a weary sigh. "I hate this place."

"Oh you do not, you just hate the fact you failed to enslave it." Well yeah. "You never were one to accept failure in yourself, regardless of it just being a part of life." And here we go.

"I don't need a lecture."

Smiling slightly he shakes his head. "According to your mate you need a kick in the ass."

"He's one to talk. Storming out of there like he did, going off by himself after I specifically told him not to, not to mention worrying me half to death. You'd think I was the damn consort in the relationship with how much mind he pays me." Snarling and rather put out by the fact he is in bonding species terms the more submissive partner, the consort if you will, but yet behaves nothing like it, I cross my arms trying to wrangle in my annoyance. "Damn temperamental human."

"Zedd he wasn't bred to be a consort, I've spent all of two hours with him and even I can see that. He's too independent, too self assured. It doesn't matter that he's physically the weaker species, mentally he's damn well determined to do things for himself, his way, your wants and concerns on the matter be damned."

"I know." My anger giving slight way to exhaustion, I give my father what I know is a near pleading look. "I don't know what to do about it though. He's so… I don't even know what he is! He's just frustrating and aggressive and I can't handle that, especially not when I'm…"

"The same way." Finishing for me, he looks thoughtful for a moment before giving the matter a few moments thought. "I'm not so certain you need to do anything about it persay, he's not rebelling against you or your love for him, he's just rebelling against the situation that's currently at hand. He doesn't want to be treated like a pet Zedd, like something that needs constant protection from the world and matters concerning his wellbeing. Such things that, according to him, you didn't start doing until you both arrived here."

"Because here isn't Earth, things are different, he's vulnerable here."

"But treating him in that way isn't helpful. He knows he's vulnerable Zedd. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he knows it." Sighing and giving me a small smile and shake of his head his next observation is one I could do without. "I swear Zedd he's just like you."

"So what should I do, ship him off to the academy and then let you tell him I was killed by the Council?" Tone less biting than I would have liked, I am however just too tired to be perfectly snappy today.

"Ouch, how long have you been saving those up?" The comment coming from the entrance way leading back to the bedrooms rather than my father, I look up to see Thomas leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a rather chastising look on his face.

"Long enough. Talking to me again are you?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself again are you?" Moving into the room and sitting down next to my father rather than me, I must say I do not like the way the cards are staking up here. "Honestly Zedd I have never in my life seen someone hold a grudge as long as you. And against such a nice person too." It's official he's switched sides.

"You've known him all of two hours Thomas, as he himself has just observed. So do tell how exactly it comes to pass that you can make the assumption that you know his personality better than myself?"

Exchanging looks with the man, Thomas gives a small smile which is returned in full, before turning back to me and in a much too certain tone responding. "Because he's got your eyes."

"Because he's got my eyes. That is what you're basing this all on?" Giving him a bit of a look, I raise a brow when he simply shakes his head, smile only growing at what he has to say next.

"No. He also promised to take me to the zoo."

To be continued….

-o-

Sorry it's kinda short, it's more or less a set up for the next chapter.


	10. Family Outing

Author's Notes - Yeaaah missed last week's update...or rather last 20 weeks. Sorry. This part is a bit…thrown together, I don't know, hopefully it's okay, even if I don't think it was worth the wait.

Summary - Kerch takes Zedd and Tommy to the zoo. Things get resolved, others understood.

-o-

Family Outing

Tommy

-o-

(One week later…)

Looking up at the large stone entrance way which will lead us into the zoo of sorts, I let my hand linger on the tags that I oh-so-graciously agreed to wear on my belt loop. The ones proclaiming that I am now vaccinated, disease free, and not a threat to this planet. Well an immediate threat, how much more crap I have to put up with while here will determine the long run.

It had taken Kerch all of two minutes to contact a healer and force him to see me at our convenience, and another two days to get me to agree to it after the horrendous humiliation which was my trip to the vet. Still though, in the end Kerch's persistence, and Zedd's bribery had won out, and I'd gotten the physical and shots which I needed, with no more fuss and embarrassment than would befall seeing a doctor on Earth. A slightly insulted and scared doctor, but a doctor none the less.

Hand touching my back, Kerch pulls me from my thoughts quickly. "So are you excited?" Looking at both myself and Zedd, he smiles at us broadly, looking for all the world like the proud farther that I truly believe him to be.

Giving a nod to satisfy him, as really I'm more intrigued than excited, I however comment in slight awe on the size of the structure, guessing from the buildings I can see in the distance that it is quite a large place. "It's very big."

"They have an exhibit on almost every animal on our section of the planet here. It's one of our largest enclosed habitats." Interesting.

"Geez the last time I was here…" Thinking it over and frowning slightly, Zedd apparently can't recall just when that time would have been, though as Kerch speaks up it's clear lack of memory does not run in the family.

"You were four hundred and seventeen." Smiling as Zedd turns surprised eyes onto his father, Kerch gives a shrug. "It was for your birthday, remember? You wanted to come see the Calics and Scorpionarachnids." Picking the last word apart and finally coming up with scorpion spiders, I have to wonder if that's accurate or not, and if so just how big said creatures are.

"Oh yeah." Recalling his trip now, Zedd gives a small nod as we head through the entrance, Kerch and myself dressed in casual clothing and white cloaks, while Zedd is of course clad in his usual black leather and silk, own black cloak standing out greatly against the white ones of the other patrons. "We took Zordon, he nearly wet himself after I got him to go into the Tragers pit on a dare."

Scowling at his son's laugh, Kerch shakes his head as we move to the first exhibit. "That wasn't nice, Zedd."

"No, but it was funny. Besides it got him back for daring me to kiss Zena the day before." Starting to see where their love/hate relation stems from.

"I swear you two are the most juvenile, immature, childish pair of… what the hell is that?" The scientist in me taking over as I get my first look at one of the inhabitants of the large exhibit before us, I momentarily forget about chiding Zedd in favor of moving closer to the animals, only to stop short as I realize there are absolutely no bars or any sort of visible deterrent to keep the enormous tiger like creature inside his space and out of ours.

"Oh the Tragers, do you like them? They're pretty much like your Earth Tigers only much bigger and with a purplish hue to their fur." Moving closer as he's explaining, Zedd only pauses when he sees I am not following any further. "What's wrong?"

"Where are the bars?"

"Bars?" Looking confused Kerch glances to Zedd for help, not seeming to quite understand what the problem is. "He wishes to…get a drink?"

"Oh, bars, right. No, he means bars on the exhibit. On Earth their exhibits have bars around them to keep the animals inside."

"Why?" Why? Because it keeps you from losing a limb?

Making a dismissive gesture, Zedd simply takes my hand, using his slightly greater strength to get me moving again. "Primitive world. Thomas there's no need for bars here, the structure is encircled with a force field, the animals can't get out, however this way the observer's view of them is not hindered. See much better for all involved." Until of course the force field fails and no one has any clue it has.

"I suppose." Studying the animals closely, only taking a small step back as one moves right up the invisible barrier in front of me, I marvel at just how purple and large they are. Definitely far bigger than any jungle cats we have on Earth.

"Don't tell me you're scared-" Tone far too amused, Zedd leans into my ear, giving it a teasing bite. "-of a little kitten like that."

Pulling away, head in the air and dignity in tact, I move onto the next exhibit. "Not in the least, I just find them slightly boring considering the fact I held the powers of one for a year or so."

"Mhm. What ever you say." Smug bastard.

Moving to the next display I find myself looking at what I would imagine would be very large monkeys. "What are these?"

Coming up beside me Kerch frowns apparently unsure himself. "I don't quite recall exactly what those are called. Give me a moment, there should be a plaque around here that will say." Moving a through the small crowd around us he leads me over to a small stone stand, which does indeed have a shining silver plaque fixed to it.

"Galics; primitive mammals which spend the majority of their time mating. They are typically covered in course fur, are large in stature with thick tails, large eyes, and blunt teeth. Low grade intelligence and high temperament. Closely related to humanoid species found on primitive planets such as Tracik, Blean, and Ear- hey!" Reading the rest of the description I find myself bristling at the mention of my home planet. "They're comparing these over grown monkeys to humans?"

Laughing and sliding an arm around my waist Zedd shakes his head. "Well your species did evolve from-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Finger out daring him continue, I move towards the next exhibit, Zedd's yell following me as I go.

"Hey look at those two go at it! I never knew they could bend like that!" Oh god.

Head down and slightly embarrassed to be seen with the still pointing and laughing Zedd, I sigh as Kerch catches up to me a slight smile on his face. "I see he hasn't calmed down with age."

"No, he definitely hasn't. Sometimes I think the kids are more mature than he is." Hell I'd even go so far as to say Conner is more mature than him when caffeine and sex are involved. All right and I did not just put the Red Ranger's name and the word sex in the same sentence, wrong, very very wrong and slightly stomach turning.

"Kids?" His one-worded question not registering as my attention is drawn again to the reason we're here, I barely notice as he doesn't instantly follow me.

"These look like lemurs." The next habitat displaying small grey primates with long ringed tails and large brown eyes, I move to find the information plaque on them, once more feeling my hackles rise as I see their description. "Acrinds; A young and fair recent breed of Acrads these creatures came about from isolation between the Ring-tailed Acrads and Rinfs off of the central coast. Typically half the size of purebred Acrads and Rinfs, these creatures present the grayish color of both along with the signature rings of the Rinfs along their tails. Prone to short tempers, violent outbursts, and manipulative behavior, these creatures' moods most commonly fit those of temperamental species such as granbs, jalstos, huma- all right that's it." Moving away and fighting my own temper as it really is no wonder eltarians thing so little of us if this is what they're taught to compare us to at a young age, I heave a sigh as Kerch returns to my side his hand finding my back.

"This was a bad idea?"

Feeling a bit bad as in reality it truly isn't a bad idea, just a bit frustrating with what it's bringing into light for me, I after a moment shake my head and offer up a small smile. "No, it's a good idea, I always like studying new species, and it really is very interesting to see some of the more primitive creatures from Zedd's word, just…"

"It's a bit insulting for you when they keep comparing said creatures to your species." Nodding when I do he moves me to the next area before pointing to a pool. "Perhaps you'll like these better."

Looking down into the water, I tilt my head as something skims the surface, though what it is I really can't tell. "What is- oh my god."

Smiling at my stunned reaction we both watch as the orange shark-like creature lifts itself out of the water enough to be seen. "It's a Tralon, they're very clever creatures, and fairly rare due to the fact they are not a crossbred, but yet as you can see by the eyes and shape have humanoid features." Yes it definitely does.

"It's amazing." Staring into the big blue eyes, and almost certain the creature is smiling at me in amusement, I barely catch Kerch's next words.

"Now you mentioned something about kids, Tommy? What kids are you talking about exactly?" Kids?

"Kids?" Frowning but to recalling what kids he's referring too after a minute I catch back up with our previous conversation. "Oh the kids, right. My students and the last set of Rangers I led."

Looking just a bit relieved as I suppose he must have misunderstood earlier, he gives a quick nod. "Ah yes, the Rangers, of course. How are they, by the way?"

"They're good. They've got their lives ahead of them, relationships on the horizon. I'm proud of them; they've come a long way since they first got the power, both as Rangers and strong individual adults." Realizing that I am indeed very proud of them despite their small 'quirks' and stumbles, I reach into my back pocket and fishing out my wallet show him a picture of all of us that Zedd took during prom.

"Well, you all certainly look nice. Let's see Conner, Kira, Ethan, and the boy in white is Trent, correct?" When I give a nod he points to Hayley curiously. "Who is the woman though?"

"Hayley, she's the one that helped me and Zedd set up the lair and get all of the technology working. She's sort of like my sister I guess. My protective, older, bossy sister." Smiling and taking my picture back I move with him to the next exhibit. "It was taken at prom - it's a dance human children have after they finish school."

"Why did you and Hayley go?"

"We were celebrating. You know defeating Mesagog and all of that." Recalling all too well what Zedd and my 'celebrating' entailed that night I swallow back my hormones, knowing Zedd is most likely getting a dose of heat wherever he is, and focus on the conversation. "Zedd danced half the night away with me."

"Zedd danced?" Lifting a brow and looking a bit surprised, he leans against the new plaque for what I would guess is the duck/cat hybrids.

"Of course he did. He's a great dancer. Very smooth, fluid, sort of like how he does everything. He's very…effortless when he wants to be."

"Zedd? My son Zedd?" Why is that so amusing?

"Yes your son Zedd."

"That Zedd right there?" Pointing to my mate who is now examining another exhibit intently, Kerch is far too surprised by this.

"Yes that's the one. Why is that so surprising?"

"Because in his younger years he was a shy, inept, clumsy creature who could hardly keep from tripping over his own feet." The snide voice making me turn abruptly, temper flaring, and fangs bared as no one, and I mean no one will speak of my mate in such a way, I find myself face to face with a rather tall, blonde, weathered, and intimidating male. No allow me to correct myself, intimidating to others, not me.

"Kerr." Kerr? Looking the man dead on Kerch makes a point of pushing me behind him in a very Zedd-like manner of protection - one which will not do at all. "What do you want?"

"Maybe he wants a close up look at the Tragers. That could be arranged you know." Appearing at his father's side in a matter of moments, Zedd pushes the hood of his cloak back giving the man an unhindered look at his narrowed eyes and hard-lined features.

Not even bothering to acknowledge Zedd, something that I am almost positive he knows will push the sorcerer's temper to the top of the scale, Kerr, whoever he is, continues to address Kerch. "You know when Talon told me you'd taken the day off to come to the animal exhibits with the deviant and halfbreed, I thought he'd misunderstood. I told him surely Kerch of all eltarians would know better than to not only take an unvaccinated halfbreed, but also a wanted illegal - despite him being an inept one at that - out into the unaware public."

"Looks like you were wrong. Not that that isn't a typical pattern for you, however I would appreciate it if you didn't hunt me down and force me to prove it to you every time." Taking me by one arm and Zedd by the other as the both of us are now glaring in a manner that would probably befit two children, Kerch turns and begins leading us away. "Now if there's nothing else I've no intention of forcing my sons to share my attention with you today. Good day Kerr."

"You're breaking the laws dictated by the very council you serve Kerch." The Council, always with the Council. It's an obsession with their species I swear.

"I warn you Kerr, do not test my patience." Voice calm, but lined with hidden danger, much like his son's Kerch is quickly giving me the impression that looks aren't the only thing he and Zedd have in common. "Especially not where my children are concerned."

"Your children." Snorting and looking at me with open disgust, he's lucky my hand is now on Zedd's arm less he lose not only his teeth but also tongue and lips in the crossfire of Zedd's rage. "A mutt of a power holder and a temperamental deviant, not exactly something to be proud of Kerch." And the other hand is going on Kerch's arm now, even though I'd preferably have it on this Kerr guy's throat.

"At least we can be proud of him." Zedd's words surprising not only me but his father as well I'm sure, he moves forward staring the newcomer down. "Unlike your own son, who despises the very ground you walk on." His son? Who is…oh, oh my god that's why he looks familiar.

"You're Zordon's father." The words leaving my mouth before I can stop them, I look the man over once more. Why doesn't he look as much like Zordon as Kerch does to Zedd?

Tone now much more annoyed than smug, he looks at me through narrowed eyes. "An embarrassment of my own I'm afraid to admit."

"Says the egomaniacal scarecrow with the Napoleon complex." Zedd counters with a deadpan tone. Noting by the two confused looks which are turned on him, it takes me a moment to realize that neither parent would be aware of who Napoleon is, and furthermore the fact that Zedd is just shows how long he's been on our planet and away from his own.

"He says you're a self-centered idiot who thinks he has more power than he actually does," I clarify calmly. "And if in fact you do find your son something to be embarrassed about instead of in awe over, then I think I'll have to agree with him. Now if you'll excuse us - Kerr, was it? - we are currently having a bit of a family outing, one which you are not invited to join as I find your personality intolerable and your behavior distasteful at best. So in other words, good day, and goodbye." Turning away and starting off towards another exhibit I feel Zedd's pride over me through our bond, as I catch his rather smug response.

"What he said." Moving to catch up with me, his father by his side, both men have nearly rejoined me when the intruder's next words make us all take pause.

"Zarek is coming."

Stopping short at this all three us turn to fix the man with hard and heated looks.

"He will be here in a matter of days." Voice smug as he places the hood of his cloak back over his head, his expression is one that makes me suddenly wish I could control my power at the same will Zedd controls his. "Enjoy your 'outing', as it's likely it will be the last."

Watching him disappear back into the crowd, I take Zedd's clenched hand in mine giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't listen to him, what does he know."

"You mean aside how to anger and alienate people to the highest affect possible?" Kerch responds, his arm going around my shoulders as he steers Zedd and I over to an exhibit of something that looks like blue squirrels. "Not a thing, Thomas. Not one thing."

"Then why the hell did you use to mate with him?" Zedd's mutter causing me to look up in surprise and disbelief, I must have misheard. He couldn't have possibly said that-

"Same reason you did with Zarek, we both have bad taste in mates." Looking at me with a smile before I can protest, Kerch's arm finds my shoulder and gives a settling squeeze. "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course."

To be continued…..


	11. The Arrival

Author's Notes – I don't know, if anyone's still reading, I'm sorry for the wait for such a short little connective piece.

Summary - The group anticipates the arrival of their enemy.

-o-

The Arrival

Zedd

-o-

(3 days later….)

Pacing the floor of Zordon's condo, I can't seem to calm my agitation. It just seems to grow a little more with each passing day and if Zarek doesn't arrive alive or dead soon I am going to go mad.

"You know pacing isn't going to help anything." Sitting on the couch and going over documents that most likely have something to do with the Council, Zordon barely even glances up as my response is given.

"Bite me."

"Zedd why don't you sit down for a little bit and help me calibrate these blasters okay?" Sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room, away from Zordon's work and my feet, Thomas continues to tinker with the three out of date blasters my father had given him the other day. "I can't get this one set correctly, I could use your help."

Stopping abruptly at his casual tone, I turn and give him a lost look. "How can you be so calm about all of this?"

Sighing and continuing to try and solve his own problem his response is automatic and easy. "Because I know, as well as you do, from past experience that panicking does absolutely no good in situations like this. You have to stay calm and logical."

"He's right you know." Who asked you blondie?

"And pacing is not calm, nor logical." He finishes.

"Very true."

Glaring at Zordon, I bark back my response to his two cents. "You're not helping."

"And neither is your agitation. Zedd, mate, please come sit down with me and help me work on these, okay? Or turn on the TV, find a movie you'd like to watch, but please calm down, you're making me edgy, and that's not a good thing when working on weaponry as you are well aware."

"We don't need those blasters Thomas." Heaving a sigh but giving into his wants and moving to sit with him, I pick up one of the completed ones. "They're only good against eltarians, not someone with power."

"Zarek is eltarain, and he doesn't actually have a lot of power anymore right?" I wouldn't be too certain of that. Handing me the gun he was struggling with as well as his calibration fork, I watch as he leans back on his hands giving me a calm look. "Zedd you can't worry yourself like this okay? This is why we left Earth right? Because we were worried he would come after us there, and innocent people would get hurt in the process. Well we're on Eltar now, we both knew it'd come to a head here sooner or later right? So why the panic?"

"I don't want you hurt." His safety my number one concern, especially after I allowed him to be taken by Mesagog back when that entire mess was occurring on earth, I set the weapon down and reaching out, brush my palm over his face. "If you ended up hurt because of me, because of this whole mess…"

"I won't." Taking my hand in his and kissing it, he offers a reassuring smile. "You can't worry so much about me Zedd. I can take care of myself, I think I've proven that to you time and time again."

"You have, I just, I can't help it." Offering a weak smile and relaxing a bit, I give a shrug. "Okay, you win, I'll try and relax and not think about our impending doom."

"Good." Smiling back and handing me the weapon again he picks up the two corrected ones and places them on the coffee table. "Besides what's the worst he could do? Try to kill us? Try to destroy the world? The universe? Sort of a been there and done that type of situation in case you've forgotten."

"I suppose so." Looking at the weapon and fixing what he had been struggling with, I continue in an attempt to ease my own worry. "Besides I guess when I truly think back on it he wasn't THAT dangerous. He never really did anything too horrible, and hell I conquered more worlds then he did." Feeling a bit better I keep going at Tom's smirk. "Plus he had a stupid hair cut. Honestly not surprised the Council felt sorry for him, he couldn't do anything truly evil."

"See, so no worries. He shows up, we kick his ass, then have dinner." Dropping into a chair, Tommy groans slightly as the phone sounds on the desk. "Zedd?"

"Yeah, yeah." Getting up and moving to answer the handset, I give the half-breed another playful smile. "Watch it'll probably be him saying he's standing outside the door."

Laughing and saying something about delivering pizzas, Tommy turns to Zordon to ask something as I turn the handset on.

"Zordon's over-priced condo, Zedd speaking."

"_Hello Zedd, I've been look for you._" The low voice instantly hitting my nerves, I don't even have to question who the caller is.

"I hate being right."

To be continued……


	12. Unfinished Business

Author's Notes - Wow more people are still reading then I thought. Okay so here's the thing, in an attempt to get this done with I am updating AGAIN. Wow I know a year with no updates and bam two in the course of two days. Awsomeness yeah?

Again though it's short. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next part up in a few days. There should only be two more parts after this one actually.

Summary - Zarek makes his demands known. Will Tommy and Zedd be prepared?

-o-

Unfinished Business

Tommy

-o-

"Zordon's over-priced condo, Zedd speaking."

Looking up and giving my mate a reprimanding glare at his phone etiquette, I barely have time to open my mouth to chide him when he responds to whatever the person on the other end has said.

"I hate being right." Phone falling from his grasp to hit the floor, he sags with it visibly shaken as both Zordon and I are up and across the room in record time.

"Zedd? Zedd what is it?" Wrapping my arms around him as I snag the phone fully expecting Zordon's father to be the one which has caused him such distress I however am proven wrong by the entirely new voice coming over the line.

"_I think he perhaps fainted."_

"He didn't faint. Who is this?" I demand none too gently as Zordon attempts to check Zedd's pulse only to get smacked for his trouble by darker haired male.

"_Who is THIS?" _

"I asked you first."

"_I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm talking to the human now."_ Pausing as it seems he is also conversing with someone that is with him, his voice grows clearer again as he refocuses back on me. _"Are you the human? The_ Ranger_?"_

"My name is Thomas, as for being a Ranger, if you're asking such a thing chances are you already know the answer."

"_Thomas? That's a rather odd name now isn't it."_ And Zarek isn't? _"No matter though, I am Zarek, heir of the house of Spector, I request a meeting with my former bed mate, Zeddic son of Council member Kerch." _

"Not happening. Any other requests before I hang up on you?" Not hardly intimidated by a supposedly evil being that calls instead of shows up in person welding weaponry, I shrug at Zedd and Zordon's stunned, but still slightly worried looks.

Voice once more muffled as he must be turning away from the phone to talk to someone else, his comment makes me rolls my eyes in exasperation. _"I'm uncertain if he is serious or not. Are all of his kind so flippant about such matters?"_ Getting an even greater muffled response, he turns his mouth back to the phone. _"Human if you are making an attempt to be witty I am not amused. Now I am on a schedule and I expect Zedd to be at his father's dwelling by sundown, if he is not I will be highly displeased. You may come too if you wish but no others, I'm in no mood to have to destroy random guards and Zedd knows perfectly well such things will not detour but only further annoy me. Sundown human, that is all."_

As he hangs up before I can get in another word, I look at the phone in annoyance before tossing it back onto the desk and turning to the waiting two beside me. "Well he's certainly personable."

"This is going to end badly." Shaking his head and sighing, Zedd looks far too worried for my taste.

"I'll call the Council." Reaching for the phone, Zordon is however stopped by Zedd's hand.

"No. If you do that he'll just kill my father, or not show up until everyone's left. He'll smell a set up a mile away and you know it." Zedd states flatly.

"Besides I doubt any of them aside Zedd's father would be willing to even think of helping." I add in a similar tone before looking to my mate. "What do you want to do?"

"Only thing we can do. Go see what he wants."

To be continued……….


	13. An Even Exchange

Author's Notes - One more part left, yay!

Summary - Zarek arrives and gets what he wants.

-o-

An Even Exchange

Zedd

-o-

"This is ridiculous, the Council should be informed." Looking at Thomas, my father, and myself in aggravation as the three of us sit on the couch playing cards, Zordon has taken up my habit of pacing the floor.

"So they can do what? Point and laugh at us?" Placing one of my cards down and drawing another, I scowl at the lousy hand I have.

"Tell us it's what we deserve?" Thomas adds drawing his own two cards.

"Remind me it's on my head if any of Zedd's former enemies or allies come here seeing as how I refuse to let the Council have him?" My father puts in, deciding to keep the cards he has.

"How about send several armed warriors over here to help lay a trap for the insane son of evil that is about to come and attempt to destroy us?" Zordon questions back with what can only be seen as great annoyance.

"They won't send anyone." Thomas reminds him calmly.

"Zedd?" Looking to me in hopes that I will at least join him in worry, Zordon seems to have forgotten that after several hours of Thomas' calm reassurances, not to mention raiding my father's supply of alcohol I am in no where near the state of panic I was in earlier today.

"He'll find us one way or another if not tonight then tomorrow. Sit and play cards with us." I instruct before showing my hand. "Straight, beat that."

"Full house." Thomas states before taking the change we had been playing with, only to be stopped by my father.

"Royal flush." Removing Tom's hands and taking the change, he looks it over curiously before shaking his head. "This is really money on Earth is it?"

"Well small amounts of it. You really can't by much with change, it's the paper money that people normally use." Tom explains as I reshuffle the cards.

"Hm, strange."

Stopping and looking at us, Zordon, seems ready to hit the roof. "You three have lost your minds."

"You're one to talk."

"You're sitting there playing cards, while the son of Dark Spector is set to show up at any minute to do who knows what kind of damage to you, your mate, and other innocents on this world. I'm uncertain how powerful he still is, as are you, we've very few weapons, very little power aside my own, and even less time-"

As a telling knock on the door sounds I raise my eyes, giving my friend a look. "Try no time."

Sighing as he moves to the door, I stop him quickly and not without a bit of reluctance. "No, he's not here for you, he's here for me, just stay back here with my father and Thomas."

Turning to my mate before he can open his mouth next I hold up a hand. "Don't start, if anything happens to me…just stay put, all right? Please mate."

Taking a moment before giving a very short and clearly reluctant nod, he doesn't sit back down, but does thankfully remain where he is as I move towards the door.

Taking a deep breath as another knock is heard, I slowly unlock and open the door, revealing the object of my past obsession and present fears. "Zarek."

Black hair slicked back and purple eyes narrowed in a penetrating look, he stands casually in the doorway, his expression calm and perhaps even a bit flat considering the situation. "Zedd." Looking past me, his mouth twitches in a small smirk as he catches a glimpse of Zordon, my father, or most likely Thomas. "Going to invite me in?"

"I'd rather not."

"Afraid your pet won't like me?" Tone laced with the barest hint of amusement, he is asking for trouble. "That's all right, I didn't come for a reunion after all." I'm sure. "I trust you know why I'm here."

"To kill me?" Attempting to match his indifference with an imitation of my own, I cross my arms looking at him as calmly as I can.

"Amusing, but no."

"No?"

"No." Shaking his head he heaves a sigh. "I heard you'd mated, bonded with the human there. And being this close to him I can tell it's true, I can smell you on him from here."

"You're not touching him." Voice dropping to a growl of challenge and threat, I'm once more taken by surprise by his response, or rather lack of.

"I've no desire to. If you wish to bed some lower species Zedd that is your decision, not mine. However considering that you have made such a decision I have come to collect what is mine."

"What?"

"My cloak Zedd. The one I allowed you to have when we were mates. Considering you no longer desire to be anything of that nature with me, nor truly I with you, I've come for it as I wish to give it to my new bed mate." His…

"Your cloak?" Stunned for a moment if not longer I slowly realize just what it is he's asking for and why, before regaining myself. "Oh, right."

Moving away from the door and leaving him there as he respectfully does not follow as he's not been invited, I move past the three still stunned others in the main room before heading to my old bedroom now storage room, where I had put the article of clothing several hundreds of years ago.

Moving through the room and to the closet, I locate my old trunk where I'd locked away a few chosen childhood things, things I know my father wouldn't have gotten rid of as I'd asked for him to protect them for me long ago. Digging through the pictures, books, and toys, it only takes a minute or so to locate the black and gold cloak.

Shaking it out and examining it to make certain it is still acceptable, I take it back to Zarek who is still waiting at the door, though not alone as Thomas has moved to him and is talking in a calm tone apparently seeing there is no actual danger.

"If you bite his ear he'll whine like a cat in heat." Oh for fuck…

Ignoring Zarek's words to Thomas and handing him the cloak, I move the snickering half-breed back and take his spot. "Here, a bit faded, but still in wearable condition."

Taking the clothing and nodding in thanks, he moves forward slowly before pressing his mouth to mine in a gesture of formality. "Good bye Zedd, I hope you find what you want with the boy."

"As you with yours." I respond before matching his departing nod with one of my own. "Oh Zarek, one more thing." Waiting for him to stop and turn back, I give a dangerous smile. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

"I'm sure you will." Smirking and leaving calmly, cloak thrown over his shoulder, I watch as he disappears down the hall, only closing the door and turning back to my mate when his calm and slightly amused voice meets my ears.

"I like him."

Looking at the both of us, Zordon shakes his head slowly still attempting to recover it seems. "You're all insane."

To be continued…….

Haha his cloak. Alllll that for his cloak hehehe. 'Points and laughes at all of you' Look at your faces! HA!


	14. I Do

Author's Notes - Oh. My. God. It's over. OVER. The story, the series, all of it! The Zedd Chronicles are DONE.

Summary - The wedding.

-o-

I Do

Tommy

-o-

(Earth, 6 months later….)

Standing beside Zedd his hands in mine, we both look to the people around us, Kerch at his side, Jason at mine, Zordon before us, as Hayley, the kids, former Rangers, and family all sit behind us under the shade that the trees around us provide.

Seeing that we've joined hands as he'd asked, Zordon continues with the ceremony. "Your hands now joined, as are your spirits, I bless this union in the name of the higher powers, myself, and those around you. Now you may both speak of what you wish to one another."

Deciding to go first Zedd smiles brightly as he turns to face me. "Thomas, I know that I'm not the best at expressing what you need me to express in words or promises, and I know that sometimes I don't understand all that you say, or promise, or do. However I do give my word that so long as we are joined I will try my best to understand or at the very least tolerate some of the all too strange things that you do. Such as eating peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches that contain Doritos smashed into the middle of them. Or how you always insist that I stop at every stop sign, or red light even when there are no police officers around. Or even when you make me sit through 'Jurassic Park' for the five hundredth time and explain to me for the six hundredth time how such a concept is plausible in theory." Well it is. "In short, I promise to do my best to make certain you are happy and healthy, to be there for you through all of the good and most definitely all of the bad because after all those are the times when it is most fun." Smiling as I give a playful scowl he continues softly. "And of course because I love you."

When it's clear he's finished I take a breath and squeeze his hands unsure who I'm reassuring at the moment, him or myself, before I respond. "Zedd, I know that you're not the best at expressing yourself in words or promises, and like you I don't always understand everything you say, or promise, or do. However that really doesn't matter. Because you show me how you feel and how much you love me every day. When you do that I don't need words or promises. You let me be me, and despite my sometimes better judgment, I try my best to let you be you. Even if it means that you drag me to completely illogical movies involving explosions and invasions and all too predictable endings. Or that you go out with the assurance that you are just going to have a drink and play cards and end up bring home a goat at three in the morning that you claim you 'found'-"

Smile growing at this Zedd gives a nod. "His name was Stan."

Barely keeping myself from collapsing into laughter, I nevertheless pull it together and continue. "And name Stan. Or even that sometimes you make me so mad I think I might just throw you out a window, I try. And I'll continue to try because I love you, and I have a feeling you're probably the only one alive that could put up with me for the amount of time we will be together."

"Very nice, I think." Zordon responds softly, before gesturing to Kerch and Jason to give us our rings. "Now Zedd place the ring on his finger, and Thomas place yours on his."

Slipping the silver band onto his finger as he does the same to me, we both link hands once more afterwards.

"In the name of the higher powers and those around you, I now pronounce you joined. You may seal the joining with a kiss."

Kissing him firmly, I can't restrain the happy smile marring my face as we separate. "I love you."

Leaning into my ear, and about to proclaim his own love for me, Zedd however gives me something much, much different instead. "I'm pregnant." Of course he is.

The End

-o-

Oh thank the higher powers it's OVER! Geez. And no don't even ask for another part concerning Zedd's supposed pregnancy, I don't do male preggars it makes me ick, no ass babies! Anywho hope you all enjoyed it, don't know when I'll do something new, but I prob will end up doing a new Zedd/Tom story sometime in the future so if you're into that keep a look out.


End file.
